My Two Loves
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: My Two Loves- Stephanie Orton is the little sister of the Legend Killer and the girlfriend of Ted DiBiase Jr. What happens when she crosses paths with John Cena? Can she really have two loves? Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1 Steph's POV

My Two Loves- Stephanie Orton is the little sister of the Legend Killer and the girlfriend of Ted DiBiase Jr. What happens when she crosses paths with John Cena? Can she really have two loves?

**_Disclaimer: I only own Stephanie and any other OC's that come along. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE._**

Stephanie's POV

I was sitting in my hotel room that I shared with my boyfriend. We weren't speaking to each other at the moment. I couldn't blame him for not talking to me, after all I had just told him that I cheated on him with one of his best friends. His other best friend was my older brother, Randy.

"I wish you would say something." I stated.

"You want me to say something? I don't know what to say. I feel like you've ripped out my heart and stomped on it." He responded.

"I told you I was sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen." I started crying again.

"You keep saying that. If you didn't mean for it to happen, then why did it happen?" he asked.

I sat there not knowing what more to say. I knew that telling him would make him upset, but I just couldn't hid it anymore. I guess I should tell you exactly what happened. It was about 2 weeks ago and I had gone out after a show with some friends from work. My boyfriend, Ted DiBiase Jr., wasn't there that week and one of our best friends, John toCena helped me back to my room as I was plastered. Well, one thing lead to another and John and I slept together.

Ever since that night, I had regreted everything. I tried to tell Ted many times since that night, but it took me 2 weeks to get him to sit down and listen to me. Ted was still sitting in the chair, but he now had his head in his hands.

"Ted…" I started to say.

"Don't. I need some time to think." Ted stated as he got up and walked out.

Once Ted had left the room, I curled up on the bed and turned on the TV. It wasn't until my phone went off that I realized that I had fallen asleep. I rolled over and picked up my phone to answer it.

"Hello." I anwered.

"Babe, are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"I just saw Ted in the lounge. Did you tell him?" John asked.

"Yeah, I told him." I answered. "He wasn't too happy."

"I bet. What's going to happen now?" John asked.

"I don't know. But for now I just want to get some sleep." I answered.

"Ok. Let me know baby. I love you." John responded.

"I will. I love you too." I stated as I hung up.

Little did I know that Ted and John were sitting together in the lounge and talking about the situation at hand. I soon fell back to sleep just to be woken up by my phone going off again. But this time it was a text message from my older brother Randy.

**_R U ok? -RKO_**

_Yeah, y? -SMO_

_**What's going on with U & T? - RKO**_

_Lovers quarrel -SMO_

_**PLS dnt lie. What's going on? - RKO**_

_I told him that I cheated on him -SMO_

_**U did what? With who? -RKO**_

_I cheated on T with John. -SMO_

_**Where r u? -RKO**_

_Room 206 -SMO_

_**Stay there! -RKO**_

_Ok. -SMO_

Less than 10 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to reveal my brother Randy standing there. He walked into the room as I closed and locked the door. He stood there and looked at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Randy, I'm fine." I responded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Randy asked.

"I wasn't. And neither was John." I answered.

"Obviously. Are you waiting for Ted to come back?" Randy asked.

"Thanks. I guess." I answered.

After Randy left there was another knock on the door. This time is was both Ted and John standing there. I swallowed hard and let them in. I had no idea what was about to happen.

"We need to talk." Ted stated as I closed the door. "Sit down."

I took a seat on the bed while Ted and John sat in the chairs next to the table. My eyes kept switching between the two of them and I wondered what was going on.

"John and I have been talking and we've come to an agreement." Ted stated. "I'm not willing to let you go and neither is he."

"Um, ok. I'm confused." I responded.

"We've come to the agreement that if we both won't give you up, then we'll share you." John stated.

"Share me? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked in horror.

"Yes, share you. And no, not really." Ted answered.

I just sat there not knowing what to say next. My boyfriend and my best friend wanted to share me. I couldn't believe it. Although the more I thought about it, the more it turned me on.

"Ok." I responded. "How is this going to work out?"

"We will room together on the road and if everything goes well, then maybe we can all eventually live together." Ted answered.

I didn't say anything else as I was getting extremely turned on. I guess the guys could tell I was as Ted and John both joined me on the bed and started kissing my neck. As they continued kissing my neck, they reached under my tank top and each took a breast in their hands. Before long, I was laying on the bed completely naked and both men took turns pleasuring me with their tongues and mouths. And when they thought I had enough, they took turns having sex with me for the rest of the night.

The next day as we left the hotel to head to the airport, I had the hardest time walking right. Both guys noticed and couldn't help but smile. I sat inbetween Ted and John on the flight to Memphis. Thank God we had a week and a half off.

Over the next few weeks John and Ted drove me nuts to say the least. It wasn't until this morning that they actually left me alone. I hadn't been feeling good and since we were in Tampa, I curled up in John's bed while they headed to the gym. I turned on the TV and proped myself up just as my phone went off with a text from Randy.

**_Steph, are u ok? -RKO_**

_I'm sick -SMO_

_**What's wrong? -RKO**_

_Just don't feel good. -SMO_

_**Where are you? -RKO**_

_John's house -SMO_

_**Ok. I'll be there in 10 min. -RKO**_

_Ok. -SMO_

Not more than 10 minutes later the door bell rang. I let Randy in and then took off for the bathroom. After puking what was left in my stomach, I rinsed out my mouth and joined Randy in the livingroom. I curled up on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rand asked.

"I don't know. That's the 4th time I've thrown up this morning." I answered.

"You need to see a doctor. Come on, I know where to take you." Randy responded.

I threw on some clean clothes and climbed into Randy's rental car. Once we arrived at the doctor's office, I sat in a corner and tried not to throw up again. It wasn't until I heard my name being called that I stood up with Randy's help.

After the nurse took my vitals, we went into an exam room were I was told to wait for the doctor. I sat on the exam table while Randy sat in a chair. It wasn't long before the doctor walked into the room.

"I'm Dr. Hammel. You must be Stephanie Orton. And you are?" she asked.

"Her brother, Randy." Randy answered.

"Nice to meet you both. I see that you have been throwing up for 2 days now, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok. I would like to run some tests on you that you can get done in the lab. But first I would like to do a complete exam. Randy, I will need you to step out of the room." Dr,. Hammel stated.

Dr. Hammel completed her exam and helped me sit up. I got re-dressed while she made some notes in my chart. I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited as patiently as possible for her to say something.

"Stephanie, while I was doing your exam, I noticed something. But I would like to confirm it first. When was the first day of your last period?" she asked.

"Um. I don't remember. It's been a while. At least 3 months." I answered.

"Ok. I am going to order a pregnancy test and have it rushed." Dr. Hammel stated. "Go down to the lab after you leave here. I am also going to prescribe you some anti-neausea pills and pre-natal vitamins. You can pick those up at any pharmacy."

I only nodded as I left the room. I couldn't believe that I could be pregnant. But now I needed to figure out who is the father. Randy met me at the door and we walked out together.

"What did the doctor say?" Randy asked.

"There's a possibility that I might be pregnant." I answered.

"Wow. Now who is the father?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. And I am not saying anything to either of them until I know for sure." I answered.

Once we were done at the lab and pharmacy, I grabbed a home pregnancy test. As I was paying for everything, my phone rang. It was Ted asking me where I was. I told him that I went to the doctor with Randy and I would be home soon. He then told me that he and John wouldn't be back until 2pm.

It was almost noon when we pulled up to John's house. I asked Randy to come in and wait with me while I took the test. Randy parked the car and came it. He sat in the living room while I went upstairs and took the test. After waiting 5 minutes, I looked at the test and there were two pink lines. I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2 Ted's POV

Ted's POV

I was sitting in the hotel room that I shared with my girlfriend, Stephanie Orton. She was sitting on the bed and I was in a chair by the window. I wasn't talking to her as she had just told me that she cheated on me with one of my best friends. I had a feeling that something wasn't right for the last two weeks, but I never expected this. I never thought Steph was the cheating type, but I guess I was wrong.

"I wish you would say something." she stated.

"You want me to say something? I don't know what to say. I feel like you've ripped out my heart and stomped on it." I responded.

"I told you I was sorry and I didn't mean for it to happen." She started crying again.

"You keep saying that. If you didn't mean for it to happen, then why did it happen?" I asked.

I couldn't even look at her right now. She kept telling me that they were both drunk and that it was a mistake. I just couldn't believe what I had heard. It happened about 2 weeks ago when I was scheduled to be in Boston and RAW was in Houston. She went out, got drunk and they slept together. She keeps telling me that she regrets it, but for some reason I just don't believe her. I was still sitting in the chair, but now I had my head in my hands.

"Ted…" she started to say.

"Don't. I need some time to think." I stated as I got up and walked out.

I didn't know where I was going to go, but I couldn't stay in the same room as her right now. I got in the elevator and headed down to the lobby. There was a lounge in the lobby and I walked over there and ordered the hardest drink they could make. Just as I was sitting down, John came in. Part of me wanted to stand up and beat the crap out of him, but something stopped me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure." John responded. "What's up?"

"You and Steph. Why?" I asked.

"She told you? Look, man. I didn't mean for it to happen. And I know that she regrets it as well. I know she loves you and you love her. But I love her too." John answered.

"You love her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think that I did, until after that night. You know what I mean." John answered.

"Yeah. But why my girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. But how are we going to handle this?" John asked.

"We can either make her choose one of us or one of us can give her up." I answered. "And I am not willing to let her go."

"And neither am I." John responded.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

"Let me call her and see how she is doing." John answered.

"Ok." I responded.

Once John was off the phone, I ordered another drink. John and I sat there and talked about our little situation. We managed to come to an agreement, although I was a little hesitant about it. Especially when we would have to explain it to our families. But since neither of us wanted to give Steph up, we were going to share her.

Once we finished our drinks, John and I headed up to my room to talk to Steph. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I had no idea how she was going to react to this. Hell, I was still a little unsure about how we were going to do this. When we got to my room, I knocked and waited for Steph to answer the door.

"We need to talk." I stated as she closed the door. "Sit down."

Steph took a seat on the bed while John and I sat in the chairs next to the table. Her eyes kept switching between the two of us and I knew that she was wondering what was going on.

"John and I have been talking and we've come to an agreement." I stated. "I'm not willing to let you go and neither is he."

"Um, ok. I'm confused." Steph responded.

"We've come to the agreement that if we both won't give you up, then we'll share you." John stated.

"Share me? Don't I get a say in this?" She asked.

"Yes, share you. And no, not really." I answered.

"Ok." She responded. "How is this going to work out?"

"We will room together on the road and if everything goes well, then maybe we can all eventually live together." I answered.

She didn't say anything else and I could tell that was getting extremely turned on. It didn't take long for John and I to join her on the bed and we both started kissing her neck. As we continued kissing her neck, we each reached under her tank top and took a breast in our hands. Before long, she was laying on the bed completely naked and both of us took turns pleasuring her with our tongues and mouths. And when we thought she had enough, we took turns having sex with her for the rest of the night.

The next day as we left the hotel to head to the airport, Steph had the hardest time walking right. Both of us noticed and couldn't help but smile. Steph sat in between me and John on the flight to Memphis. This was going to be an interesting trip as we were staying at my house for the next week and a half.

Over the next few weeks John and I drove Steph nuts to say the least. There were many nights that we took turns making love to her, and there were a few nights were we had her at the same time. It was interesting to say the least. It wasn't until this morning that we actually left her alone. Steph hadn't been feeling good and since we were in Tampa, she curled up in John's bed while we headed to the gym. I had a strange feeling that our lives were about to change drastically.

At around 11:30 I called Steph to see how she was doing. I could hear noise in the background and she told me that Randy took her to the doctor. About 2 weeks ago John and I let it slip that we were both with Steph and she was ok with it. He hasn't said anything about it since. He did say that if either of us hurt her, we were dead. I told Steph that John and I would be back at the house around 2pm and hung up. Both John and I were worried about her being so sick. But like I said, I had a feeling that things were going to be changing.


	3. Chapter 3 John's POV

John's POV

I was sitting in the hotel lobby waiting to hear from Stephanie Orton. I knew that she was in her room that she shared with her boyfriend Ted DiBiase Jr. She was supposed to be telling him that she cheated on him with me 2 weeks ago. I have to say that I was a little worried about the outcome of all this. Another 10 minutes passed and I saw Ted get out of the elevator and head into the lounge. I stood up and followed him, knowing that we needed to talk about Stephanie.

"Can we talk?" Ted asked me.

"Uh, sure." I responded. "What's up?"

"You and Steph. Why?" Ted asked.

"She told you? Look, man. I didn't mean for it to happen. And I know that she regrets it as well. I know she loves you and you love her. But I love her too." I answered.

"You love her?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think that I did, until after that night. You know what I mean." I answered.

"Yeah. But why my girl?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. But how are we going to handle this?" I asked.

"We can either make her choose one of us or one of us can give her up." Ted answered. "And I am not willing to let her go."

"And neither am I." I responded.

"Then what do we do now?" Ted asked.

"Let me call her and see how she is doing." I answered.

"Ok." Ted responded.

Once I was off the phone, I ordered another drink. Ted and I sat there and talked about our little situation. We managed to come to an agreement, although I think we were both a little hesitant about it. Especially when we would have to explain it to our families. But since neither of us wanted to give Steph up, we were going to share her.

Once we finished our drinks, Ted and I headed up to my room to talk to Steph. I knew this wasn't going to be easy and I had no idea how she was going to react to this. I was a little unsure about how we were going to do this. When we got to Ted's room, he knocked and waited for Steph to answer the door.

"We need to talk." Ted stated as she closed the door. "Sit down."

Steph took a seat on the bed while Ted and I sat in the chairs next to the table. Her eyes kept switching between the two of us and I knew that she was wondering what was going on. I couldn't help but want to strip her right there and take her over, but I had to wait for my chance.

"John and I have been talking and we've come to an agreement." Ted stated. "I'm not willing to let you go and neither is he."

"Um, ok. I'm confused." Steph responded.

"We've come to the agreement that if we both won't give you up, then we'll share you." I stated.

"Share me? Don't I get a say in this?" She asked.

"Yes, share you. And no, not really." Ted answered.

"Ok." She responded. "How is this going to work out?"

"We will room together on the road and if everything goes well, then maybe we can all eventually live together." Ted answered.

She didn't say anything else and I could tell that was getting extremely turned on. It didn't take long for Ted and I to join her on the bed and we both started kissing her neck. As we continued kissing her neck, we each reached under her tank top and took a breast in our hands. Before long, she was laying on the bed completely naked and both of us took turns pleasuring her with our tongues and mouths. And when we thought she had enough, we took turns having sex with her for the rest of the night. It wasn't until I started to drift off to sleep, that I relized that neither Ted nor I had used any protection.

The next day as we left the hotel to head to the airport, Steph had the hardest time walking right. Both of us noticed and couldn't help but smile. Steph sat in between me and Ted on the flight to Memphis. This was going to be an interesting trip as we were staying at Ted's house for the next week and a half.

Over the next few weeks Ted and I drove Steph nuts to say the least. There were many nights that we took turns making love to her, and there were a few nights were we had her at the same time. It was interesting to say the least. It wasn't until this morning that we actually left her alone. Steph hadn't been feeling good and since we were in Tampa, she curled up in my bed while we headed to the gym. I had a strange feeling that our lives were about to change.

At around 11:30 Ted called Steph to see how she was doing. He told me that Randy took her to the doctor. About 2 weeks ago Ted and I let it slip that we were both with Steph and she was ok with it. He hasn't said anything about it since. He did say that if either of us hurt her, we were dead. Ted told Steph that he and I would be back at the house around 2pm and hung up. Both Ted and I were worried about her being so sick and then I remembered the first night the three of us were together and the fact that we hadn't used anything to prevent a pregnancy from happening.


	4. Chapter 4 Steph's POV

Stephanie's POV

Randy had just left John's house when Dr. Hammel called with my lab results. And sure enough I was pregnant and about 13 weeks along. Dr. Hammel asked me to come back in at 3pm and after I hung up with her, John and Ted walked through the door. I guess I must have given them a death stare when they walked in.

"What did we do?" John asked.

"One of you did enough." I answered as they exchanged looks. "We need to be back at the doctor's office in an hour, so let's go."

John drove us to the doctors office. The drive was relatively quiet and when we entered the clinic, the guys took a seat while I told a nurse who I was. It wasn't long before my name was called. John and Ted followed me into an exam room and sat down. Dr. Hammel walked in and looked at us confused.

"Don't ask." I told her.

"Ok. Well the reason I asked you to come back in is to confirm what I told you earlier. If you can lie back I will do a quick ultrasound." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" John asked.

"Ultrasound?" Ted asked.

"I need to do an ultrasound to see how far along in the pregnancy Stephanie is." Dr. Hammel answered.

"PREGNANT?!" both John and Ted responded.

Dr. Hammel started the ultrasound and I just watched her facial expressions. Everything was relaxed until she was measuring my uterus.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"If you look at the screen, you can see two separate amniotic sacs. Which means that you are carrying fraternal twins." Dr. Hammel answered.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes, twins and you are about 15 weeks not 13 weeks." Dr. Hammel answered. "Which puts your due date around August 23rd 2010."

"I would like to request an amnio done on both babies please." I responded.

"Ok. I can do one tomorrow morning at 8am. The results can take up to 3 weeks, but I will see about putting a rush on them." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Ok. we'll be here." I responded.

After leaving the clinic, we got back into John's car and headed towards the house. But I didn't want to go home. I asked John if we could go out for dinner and both guys agreed. John headed into downtown Tampa. Once we got to the restaurant, we were seated right away.

"So how's this going to work now that I'm pregnant with twins?" I asked.

"Well, either one or both of us could be the father." Ted answered.

"Ok. What if only one of you is the father?" I asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ted answered.

"What if both of you are the fathers?" I asked.

"Well, I would want my child to have my name." John answered.

"Same here." Ted answered.

"Ok. I guess we have our work cut out for us." I responded.

After dinner we headed home. The guys played video games while I headed upstairs and went to bed. I didn't even notice when John or Ted came to bed.

The next morning, I had to drag the guys out of bed to get to the doctors office on time. Dr. Hammel took the samples of amniotic fluid first, then took the blood samples from John and Ted. The next 3 weeks were going to grag by. Plus we still had to tell our families. I figured mine would be first on the list.

A few days later we were on our way to St. Louis for RAW. As soon as we arrived, we headed to the arena to check in and to meet with Vince McMahon. I was just glad that the meds Dr. Hammel gave me were working. However, I couldn't wait to see my regular doctor here in St. Louis, cause not only was she my doctor, but she was also my best friend.

"What can I for you?" Vince asked me as he hugged me

"I wanted to tell you that I can't wrestle for a while." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked.

"I'm 15 weeks pregnant with twins." I answered.

"Teds?" Vince asked concerned.

"I don't want to discuss it right now." I answered.

"Ok. I will keep you around backstage for interviews and other segments." Vince stated.

"Thank you, Vince." I responded as I left his office.

After we left the arena, we dropped off our stuff at my house. John and Ted crashed while I headed over to Randy's house. Randy was a little surprised to see me without Ted or John and of course like any older brother would do, he started to worry.

"How are you?" Randy asked.

"Tired, but feeling better." I answered.

"That's good. How is my future niece or nephew?" Randy asked.

"That's why I'm here. I had an ultrasound the other day and I found out that I am 15 weeks pregnant with fraternal twins." I answered.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked.

"It means that when I ovulated, I released two eggs instead of just one and it means that one or both guys could be the father." I answered.

"Wow. Have you told mom and dad yet?" Randy asked.

"Not yet. They're next on my list. Will you go with me please?" I answered.

"Sure. By the way, you're starting to show." Randy responded.

"What?" I asked.

"You're starting to show. Mom and dad are going to notice." Randy answered.

"Crap! I don't have anything larger to wear." I responded.

"I'll get you one of my shirts." Randy stated as he headed upstairs and came back down with a Randy Orton shirt.

"Thanks." I responded as I went into the other room and quickly changed my shirt.

Once we were ready, Randy and I headed over to our parents house. I was extremely nervous about telling them, but as long as Randy was there with me, I knew I would be ok. Soon, we pulled up to our parents house. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. As we stood on the porch waiting for either mom or dad to answer the door, I started to feel sick to my stomach. I took another deep breath just as mom opened the door.

"Randy! Stephanie! What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I need to talk to you and dad." I answered.

"Come on in. What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Is dad home?" I asked.

"No, he's not. He left with Nathan yesterday for New York." Mom answered. "Steph, what's wrong?"

I looked over at Randy and he just nodded. We headed into the livingroom and sat down. It was then that I told my mom everything. As I told her about the twins, I thought I felt the babies moving. After I was done talking, mom and Randy exchanged looks before saying anything.

"Are you happy?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then I am happy for you. I don't care how you live your life as long as you are safe, healthy and happy." Mom responded as she hugged me.

"I am happy mom. I even want Ted and John to move in with me here in St. Louis. That way we are altogether when the babies are born." I stated.

"Do you know who the father of the twins are yet?" Mom asked.

"No. We had an amnio done the day after I found out and it can take up to 3 weeks to get the results." I answered.

"Ok. Randy how do feel about this?" Mom asked.

"As long as she is happy and not getting hurt, I support her." Randy answered. "Plus I can't wait to be an uncle."

After visiting with mom for a little while longer, I took Randy back home and then headed to my house. When I walked in the door, John and Ted were arguing over what to make for dinner. I stood there and watched them argue as it was rather hilarious to me. I stood there for about 5 minutes before they noticed me.

"When did you get home?" Ted asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." I answered.

"Where did you go?" John asked.

"I went to talk to Randy and then we headed over and told my mom. My dad is with Nathan in New York, so I'm sure by tonight he will know too." I answered.

"Did you tell her everything?" Ted asked.

"Yes. And she said that as long as I am happy, then she is happy for me." I answered as I removed my jacket.

"Why are you wearing your brother's shirt?" John asked.

"Because I am starting to show and I wanted to tell my parents first before they noticed it. And I think I felt the babies moving too." I answered.

Before I could even blink, both John and Ted had their hands on my little baby bump trying to feel the babies moving. After about 10 minutes, they gave up and went back into the kitchen to fix dinner. Once dinner was ready, I walked into the dinning room and noticed that since neither one could agree, they combined their ideas and dinner was BBQ'd chicken, pasta, steamed veggies and a garden salad. It was an interesting, but delicious dinner.


	5. Chapter 5 Randy's POV

Randy's POV

I was sitting in my room at the hotel. I hated hotels, but what can you do when you travel so damn much. My little sister was a few floors down from me sharing a room with her boyfriend and one of my best friends, Ted DiBiase Jr. For some odd reason I headed down to the lobby for a change of scenery, it was then I noticed Ted sitting in the hotel lounge drinking. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Steph.

**_R U ok? -RKO_**

_Yeah, y? -SMO_

_**What's going on with U & T? - RKO**_

_Lovers quarrel -SMO_

_**PLS dnt lie. What's going on? - RKO**_

_I told him that I cheated on him -SMO_

_**U did what? With who? -RKO**_

_I cheated on T with John. -SMO_

_**Where r u? -RKO**_

_Room 206 -SMO_

_**Stay there! -RKO**_

_Ok. -SMO_

Less than 10 minutes later I was knocking on her door. Steph opened the door and I walked into the room. As she closed and locked the door, I stood there and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Randy, I'm fine." she responded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

"I wasn't. And neither was John." she answered.

"Obviously. Are you waiting for Ted to come back?" I asked.

"Thanks. I guess." She answered.

After I left her room, I headed back up to mine. I wanted nothing more than to find Ted and John and smack them upside their heads, but I knew that it would do anything but cause a fight between all of us. I laid on my bed, hoping that everything would be ok.

As the weeks passed, I noticed something different about Steph, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. We were now in Tampa and Steph was staying at John's house. I had a feeling that she needed some company so I text her to see if she wanted to hang out. What we ended up doing, was not exactly fun.

**_Steph, are u ok? -RKO_**

_I'm sick -SMO_

_**What's wrong? -RKO**_

_Just don't feel good. -SMO_

_**Where are you? -RKO**_

_John's house -SMO_

_**Ok. I'll be there in 10 min. -RKO**_

_Ok. -SMO_

Not more than 10 minutes later I rang John's door bell. Steph let me in and then took off for the bathroom. After she was done, she joined me in the livingroom. Steph curled up on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's the 4th time I've thrown up this morning." Steph answered.

"You need to see a doctor. Come on, I know where to take you." I responded.

Steph threw on some clean clothes and climbed into my rental car. Once we arrived at the doctor's office, Steph sat in a corner and tried not to throw up again. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she stood up with my help.

After the nurse took her vitals, we went into an exam room were she was told to wait for the doctor. Steph sat on the exam table while I sat in a hard plastic chair. It wasn't long before the doctor walked into the room.

"I'm Dr. Hammel. You must be Stephanie Orton. And you are?" she asked.

"Her brother, Randy." I answered.

"Nice to meet you both. I see that you have been throwing up for 2 days now, correct?" she asked.

"Yes." Steph answered.

"Ok. I would like to run some tests on you that you can get done in the lab. But first I would like to do a complete exam. Randy, I will need you to step out of the room." Dr. Hammel stated.

I walked out of the room headed back into the waiting room. It seemed like hours had passed before Steph finally came out. I met her at the door and we left the office together. Once we were outside, we were able to talk.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"There's a possibility that I might be pregnant." Steph answered.

"Wow. Now who is the father?" I asked.

"I don't know. And I am not saying anything to either of them until I know for sure." Steph answered.

Once we were done at the lab and pharmacy, it was almost noon. We pulled up to John's house and Steph asked me to come in and wait with her while she took the test. I parked the car and came in. I sat in the living room while Steph went upstairs and took the test. Something told me that everyone's lives were about to change.

I stayed with Steph a little while longer, then I had to head back to the hotel and change for my training time at the arena. The whole time I was worried about how John and Ted were going to react to the news. When I didn't hear anything from anyone, I figured everything was ok and I went on with my day.

A few days later we were back in St. Louis and I was glad to be back in my own house and in my own bed, even though there was no one there to share it with. Don't get me wrong, I've had my share of flings, but there was only one woman who I wanted to share my life with, and she didn't even know I exsisted. I had just finished unpacking and started a load of laundry when my door bell rang. Steph was standing there without Ted or John and I had to think that they did something to make her upset.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Tired, but feeling better." Steph answered.

"That's good. How is my future niece or nephew?" I asked.

"That's why I'm here. I had an ultrasound the other day and I found out that I am 15 weeks pregnant with fraternal twins." Steph answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that when I ovulated, I released two eggs instead of just one and it means that one or both guys could be the father." Steph answered.

"Wow. Have you told mom and dad yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. They're next on my list. Will you go with me please?" she answered.

"Sure. By the way, you're starting to show." I responded.

"What?" she asked.

"You're starting to show. Mom and dad are going to notice." I answered.

"Crap! I don't have anything larger to wear." she responded.

"I'll get you one of my shirts." I stated as I headed upstairs and came back down with a Randy Orton shirt.

"Thanks." she responded as she went into the other room and quickly changed her shirt.

Once we were ready, Steph and I headed over to our parents house. I know that she was extremely nervous about telling them, but as long as I was there with her, she knew she would be ok. Soon, we pulled up to our parents house. Steph took a deep breath before getting out of the car. As we stood on the porch waiting for either mom or dad to answer the door, Steph took another deep breath just as mom opened the door.

"Randy! Stephanie! What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I need to talk to you and dad." Steph answered.

"Come on in. What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Is dad home?" she asked.

"No, he's not. He left with Nathan yesterday for New York." Mom answered. "Steph, what's wrong?"

Steph looked over at me and I just nodded. We headed into the livingroom and sat down. It was then that Steph told our mom everything. After Steph was done talking, mom and I exchanged looks before saying anything.

"Are you happy?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Steph answered.

"Then I am happy for you. I don't care how you live your life as long as you are safe, healthy and happy." Mom responded as she hugged me.

"I am happy mom. I even want Ted and John to move in with me here in St. Louis. That way we are altogether when the babies are born." Steph stated.

"Do you know who the father of the twins are yet?" Mom asked.

"No. We had an amnio done the day after I found out and it can take up to 3 weeks to get the results." Steph answered.

"Ok. Randy how do feel about this?" Mom asked.

"As long as she is happy and not getting hurt, I support her." I answered. "Plus I can't wait to be an uncle."

After visiting with mom for a little while longer, Steph took me back home and then headed to her house. I was just glad that she finally told mom about her life and what was happening. Now we just had to wait for Dad's reaction to everything.


	6. Chapter 6 Ted's POV

Ted's POV

John and I had just walked through the door and set our stuff down. Steph was standing there and giving us looks as if we had done something wrong.

"What did we do?" John asked.

"One of you did enough." She answered as we exchanged looks. "We need to be back at the doctor's office in an hour, so let's go."

John drove us to the doctors office. The drive was relatively quiet and when we entered the clinic, we took a seat while Steph told a nurse who she was. It wasn't long before her name was called. John and I followed her into an exam room and sat down. Dr. Hammel walked in and looked at us confused.

"Don't ask." Steph told her.

"Ok. Well the reason I asked you to come back in is to confirm what I told you earlier. If you can lie back I will do a quick ultrasound." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" John asked.

"Ultrasound?" I asked.

"I need to do an ultrasound to see how far along in the pregnancy Stephanie is." Dr. Hammel answered.

"PREGNANT?!" both John and I responded.

Dr. Hammel started the ultrasound and we just watched her facial expressions. Everything was relaxed until she was measuring Steph's uterus.

"Is there something wrong?" Steph asked.

"If you look at the screen, you can see two separate amniotic sacs. Which means that you are carrying fraternal twins." Dr. Hammel answered.

"Twins?" Steph asked.

"Yes, twins and you are about 15 weeks not 13 weeks." Dr. Hammel answered. "Which puts your due date around August 23rd 2010."

"I would like to request an amnio done on both babies please." Steph responded.

"Ok. I can do one tomorrow morning at 8am. The results can take up to 3 weeks, but I will see about putting a rush on them." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Ok. we'll be here." Steph responded.

After leaving the clinic, we got back into John's car and headed towards the house. But Steph didn't want to go home. She asked if we could go out for dinner and both of us agreed. John headed into downtown Tampa. Once we got to the restaurant, we were seated right away.

"So how's this going to work now that I'm pregnant with twins?" Steph asked.

"Well, either one or both of us could be the father." I answered.

"Ok. What if only one of you is the father?" She asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I answered.

"What if both of you are the fathers?" Steph asked.

"Well, I would want my child to have my name." John answered.

"Same here." Ted answered.

"Ok. I guess we have our work cut out for us." Steph responded.

After dinner we headed home. John and I played video games while Steph headed upstairs and went to bed. She didn't even move when John and I came to bed.

The next morning, Steph had to drag the us out of bed to get to the doctors office on time. Dr. Hammel took the samples of amniotic fluid first, then took the blood samples from John and I. The next 3 weeks were going to grag by. Plus we still had to tell our families.

A few days later we were on our way to St. Louis for RAW. As soon as we arrived, we headed to the arena to check in and Steph needed to meet with Vince McMahon. Vince was like an uncle to Steph and I knew this wasn't going to be easy on any of us, especially if word get's out that both John and I could be the father's of one of the twins.

After we left the arena, we dropped off our stuff at Steph's house. John and I crashed as soon as we got to the house. The last thing I heard was the roar of Steph's SUV as she pulled out of the garage and left. I had a feeling I knew where she was going.

John and I were arguing over what to make for dinner. I wanted BBQ'd chicken, grilled veggies and a salad. John wanted pasta and grilled veggies. I don't know how long, Steph had been standing there, but she was about ready to laugh at us.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." She answered.

"Where did you go?" John asked.

"I went to talk to Randy and then we headed over and told my mom. My dad is with Nathan in New York, so I'm sure by tonight he will know too." Steph answered.

"Did you tell her everything?" I asked.

"Yes. And she said that as long as I am happy, then she is happy for me." Steph answered as she removed my jacket.

"Why are you wearing your brother's shirt?" John asked.

"Because I am starting to show and I wanted to tell my parent first before they noticed it. And I think I felt the babies moving too." Steph answered.

Before Steph could even blink, both John and I had our hands on her little baby bump trying to feel the babies moving. After about 10 minutes, we gave up and went back into the kitchen to fix dinner. Once dinner was ready, Steph walked into the dinning room and noticed that since neither one of us could could agree, we combined their ideas and dinner was BBQ'd chicken, pasta, steamed veggies and a garden salad. It was an interesting, but delicious dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 John's POV

John's POV

Ted and I had just walked through the door and set our stuff down. Steph was standing there and giving us looks as if we had done something wrong.

"What did we do?" I asked.

"One of you did enough." She answered as we exchanged looks. "We need to be back at the doctor's office in an hour, so let's go."

I drove us to the doctors office. The drive was relatively quiet and when we entered the clinic, we took a seat while Steph told a nurse who she was. It wasn't long before her name was called. Ted and I followed her into an exam room and sat down. Dr. Hammel walked in and looked at us confused.

"Don't ask." Steph told her.

"Ok. Well the reason I asked you to come back in is to confirm what I told you earlier. If you can lie back I will do a quick ultrasound." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" I asked.

"Ultrasound?" Ted asked.

"I need to do an ultrasound to see how far along in the pregnancy Stephanie is." Dr. Hammel answered.

"PREGNANT?!" both Ted and I responded.

Dr. Hammel started the ultrasound and we just watched her facial expressions. Everything was relaxed until she was measuring Steph's uterus.

"Is there something wrong?" Steph asked.

"If you look at the screen, you can see two separate amniotic sacs. Which means that you are carrying fraternal twins." Dr. Hammel answered.

"Twins?" Steph asked.

"Yes, twins and you are about 15 weeks not 13 weeks." Dr. Hammel answered. "Which puts your due date around August 23rd 2010."

"I would like to request an amnio done on both babies please." Steph responded.

"Ok. I can do one tomorrow morning at 8am. The results can take up to 3 weeks, but I will see about putting a rush on them." Dr. Hammel stated.

"Ok. we'll be here." Steph responded.

After leaving the clinic, we got back into my car and headed towards the house. But Steph didn't want to go home. She asked if we could go out for dinner and both of us agreed. I headed into downtown Tampa. Once we got to the restaurant, we were seated right away.

"So how's this going to work now that I'm pregnant with twins?" Steph asked.

"Well, either one or both of us could be the father." Ted answered.

"Ok. What if only one of you is the father?" She asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ted answered.

"What if both of you are the fathers?" Steph asked.

"Well, I would want my child to have my name." I answered.

"Same here." Ted answered.

"Ok. I guess we have our work cut out for us." Steph responded.

After dinner we headed home. Ted and I played video games while Steph headed upstairs and went to bed. She didn't even move when Ted and I came to bed.

The next morning, Steph had to drag the us out of bed to get to the doctors office on time. Dr. Hammel took the samples of amniotic fluid first, then took the blood samples from Ted and I. The next 3 weeks were going to grag by. Plus we still had to tell our families.

A few days later we were on our way to St. Louis for RAW. As soon as we arrived, we headed to the arena to check in and Steph needed to meet with Vince McMahon. Vince was like an uncle to Steph and I knew this wasn't going to be easy on any of us, especially if word get's out that both Ted and I could be the father's of one of the twins.

After we left the arena, we dropped off our stuff at Steph's house. Ted and I crashed as soon as we got to the house. The last thing I heard was Steph's keys in the door as she locked it and the garage door opening. I had a feeling she was going to head over to see Randy. I was glad that he was ok with all this and I was glad that he was someone Steph could talk to.

Ted and I were arguing over what to make for dinner. He wanted BBQ'd chicken, grilled veggies and a salad. I wanted pasta and grilled veggies. I don't know how long, Steph had been standing there, but she was about ready to laugh at us.

"When did you get home?" Ted asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." She answered.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went to talk to Randy and then we headed over and told my mom. My dad is with Nathan in New York, so I'm sure by tonight he will know too." Steph answered.

"Did you tell her everything?" Ted asked.

"Yes. And she said that as long as I am happy, then she is happy for me." Steph answered as she removed my jacket.

"Why are you wearing your brother's shirt?" I asked.

"Because I am starting to show and I wanted to tell my parent first before they noticed it. And I think I felt the babies moving too." Steph answered.

Before Steph could even blink, both Ted and I had our hands on her little baby bump trying to feel the babies moving. After about 10 minutes, we gave up and went back into the kitchen to fix dinner. Once dinner was ready, Steph walked into the dinning room and noticed that since neither one of us could could agree, we combined their ideas and dinner was BBQ'd chicken, pasta, steamed veggies and a garden salad. It was an interesting, but delicious dinner.


	8. Chapter 8 Steph's POV

Stephanie's POV

Two weeks had passed and John and I had just gotten into Tampa. Ted was in Mississippi visiting his brother Brett in the hospital. I was hoping that when we picked up the mail, there would be an envelope with the test results. John dropped me off at the house before heading to the post office.  
While John was gone, I took a shower and got the laundry started. I had just got lunch going when John walked through the door. He sat down at the table and sorted through the bills, junk and other mail. As he got to the bottom of the pile, there was a large envelope.

"Steph, you have mail." John stated.

"From who?" I asked as I put lunch on the table.

"Miami Industrial Labs, Inc." John answered.

I set the envelope aside and ate my lunch. John and I kept eying the envelope. I knew he wanted to know, but I wanted to open it alone. Once we were done with lunch. I took care of the dishes and John headed into his office to pay bills.

"John, I'm going to go for a walk. I have my phone." I told him.

"You want me to go with you?" John asked.

"No I just want some time alone." I answered as I headed out the door with the envelope.

I walked down to Catfish Lake and found a bench under a tree. I sat down and starred at the envelope in my hands. I took a deep breath before opening the envelope. I took out the papers and started reading everything. The lab results were on the second page.

"In the case of Baby A, located on the right side, Ted DiBiase Jr is 99.8% positive as the father. In the case of Baby B, located on the left side, John Cena is 99.8% positive as the father." I read to myself.

I couldn't believe it. Both guys were the father of my twins. As I sat there looking at the results and letting it all sink in, my phone went off with a text from Randy.

How's FL? -RKO

Ok. I got the results. -SMO

What are they? -RKO

I still need to tell T&J -SMO

Ok. I gotta run. -RKO

Ok. -SMO

After sitting there for a little while longer, I put the papers back in the envelope and headed back to the house. John was just changing the laundry around when I walked in the door. I pulled the papers out and walked over to John.

"I got the results of the amnio." I stated.

"And?" John asked.

"You are the daddy of baby B on the left side and Ted is the daddy of baby A on the right side. I answered.

"That's great! Why don't you call Ted and tell him the news." John responded as he kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I stated as I pulled out my phone.

I talked to Ted for about 10 minutes as I read him the test results. Ted was thrilled that he was going to be a father. He told me that he told his parents about our situation and they supported us 100%. Now all that was left was to tell John's parents. Once I was off the phone with Ted, I called my parents. My dad answered the phone and was happy to hear my voice. I told them about the test results and they were happy that the babies and I were doing good. I just couldn't wait to get back to St. Louis and see Shanna. Not only was she my best friend, but she had agreed to take me on as her patient.

"How did it go?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good. Everyone is happy. Now we just need to tell your parents." I answered.

"Already done. I called them while you called Ted and your parents." John responded.

"And?" I asked.

"They weren't too thrilled at first, but when I explained everything to them, they were more accepting of it all and they can't wait to meet the babies." John answered before kissing my neck.

"Did you tell them that only one of the babies is actually yours?" I asked.

"Yes. And they said that it didn't matter to them and that they will consider both babies as their grandkids." John answered.

I just smiled at John, who took me back into his arms and kissed me as passionately as possible. It didn't take us long to shed what clothes we were wearing. John made sure that he was gentle with me as the babies tended to get in the way a little. John and I made sweet love through the rest of the afternoon. As we laid in bed enjoying the after glow, I couldn't help but fall more in love with John than before. John put a hand on my stomach and the babies started to move. John had a huge smile on his face as he felt them kicking and moving.  
After we got dressed again, John and I headed out to do some shopping. He had finally convinced me to get some maternity clothes. I was surprised that they had maternity clothes that actually looked good and were somewhat stylish. After about 2 hours of trying on and buying half the store, John surprised me and took me out to dinner. I was enjoying every minute with John and I couldn't wait for him to hold me in his arms again.

A few days later, we were in St. Louis and sitting at the doctor's office. I was excited as it had been a while since I had last seen Shanna. I was just glad that she was able to fit me into her busy schedule. John and Ted were with me and flipping through some magazines while we waited. Today was the day we were going to try and find out what the sex of the twins are. Tonight we were getting together with all of our parents, Nathan and of course Randy.

"Stephanie Orton." A nurse called.

The three of us followed the nurse into a larger exam room. John and Ted took their seats next to the exam table while I got onto the table. We didn't have to wait too much longer before Shanna came into the room. We both smiled at each other and she gave me a big hug.

"I am so glad you called me. How are you feeling?" Shanna asked.

"Me too. I feel good. I can't wait to find out what I am having though." I answered.

"Well, we will definitely try to find out today." Shanna responded."Before I forget, this is Ted DiBiase Jr and John Cena. They are the father's of the twins." I told her.

"What?" Shanna asked.

"I am having fraternal twins. We had an amnio done a few weeks ago and it was revealed that John is the father of the baby on left side and Ted is the father of the baby on the right side." I answered.

"Oh ok. Well, shall we get started?" Shanna responded.

"Please." I stated.

As Shanna did the ultrasound, the babies decided to move and make it more difficult to see what they are. Once the babies stopped moving, Shanna was able to see the babies genders. While the pictures were printing out, she turned the monitor so that we all could see.

"Baby A, on the right side is a girl and baby B on the left side is a boy. Congratulations." Shanna told us.

Shanna handed the pictures to the guys and asked them to step out for a few moments. Shanna cleaned the gel off of my stomach and it was then that I knew she wanted to ask me something.

"How's Randy?" Shanna asked.

"He's doing good. Still single." I answered.

"I wasn't going to go there." Shanna responded with a smile.

"Right. I know you've always had a crush on him. Why don't you just ask him out on a date?" I asked.

"Because I don't think he even knows I exsist." Shanna answered.

"I'm sure he knows you exisit." I responded as I pulled out my phone and dialed Randy's number.

"What are you doing?" Shanna asked.

"Calling Randy." I answered. "Hey Randy. Yeah I know what the twins are. No you have to wait until tonight like everyone else. But I have a question for you, do you remember Shanna? You do, ok. Just wondering that's all. See you tonight. Love you too. Bye."

"You are evil." Shanna stated.

"I can be. Do you have any plans for dinner?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Shanna answered.

"Because you are now coming to dinner with us." I responded with the evil Orton smirk.

Shanna just shrugged and nodded. I couldn't wait until dinner that night. I gave Shanna my address and told her to be there at 5. I knew that Randy would kill me for this if he knew what I was doing. But it was for his own good and he would thank me later. After we left the doctor's office we headed back to my house to get ready for dinner. The three of us each took showers, me being the last as I take longer to get ready. While we were waiting for Shanna to arrive, we started talking about names for the babies.

"What would be a good name for our daughter?" Ted asked as he placed a hand on my stomach.

"How about Trinity Faith DiBiase." I suggested.

"I like it." Ted responded.

"So do I." John stated. "What about a name for our son?"

"I'm not sure. I do know know that I would like him to have your middle names." I responded.

"Ok. How about Jordan Felix Anthony Cena?" John asked as he rubbed my stomach.

"I like it." I answered as the door bell rang.

Once we were all ready to go, the four of us piled into my SUV and headed to the restaurant. All of our parents were already there. The only person missing was Randy. Randy finally arrived about 10 minutes later and I made sure that he was seated next to Shanna on purpose.

"Randy, you remember Shanna." I stated as Randy shot me that Orton stare.

"Nice to see you again, Shanna." Randy stated.

"Same here." Shanna blushed.

Once everyone had ordered their meals and drinks, I knew it was time to make our announcements. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, but they were too busy talking and catching up with each other. I sat back in my chair and looked over at Shanna and Randy. They seemed to be having a nice conversation with each other and they both were smiling. It looked like my little devious plan had worked.

"Can I have everyone's attention." I finally stated.

"What is it, Steph?" Mom asked.

"The reason for this family dinner is to get used to having all of us together for different occassions. Tonight's occasion is to announce what the babies are as we had our ultrasound this afternoon." I answered.

"What are they, darlin'? Ted Sr. asked.

"The baby on the right side is Ted's baby and it's a girl." I answered.

"What about the other baby?" Carol asked.

"The baby on the left side is John's baby and it's a boy." I answered.

After the announcements were made everyone congratulated us and each other. My parents were finally happy knowing that they were going to be grandparents for the first time and to twins at that. After dinner was over with, Carol and John Sr. and Diane and Ted Sr. came over to us.

"We've been talking since we found out about the pregnancy, and we just wanted you all to know the no matter what, we will always consider both babies as our grandchildren." Carol stated.

"Thank you, mom." John responded as he hugged his mom.

"We feel the same way. There is plenty of love to go around." Diane stated.

"Thanks, mom, dad." Ted responded.

As we were leaving the restaurant, I couldn't find Shanna or Randy anywhere. Mom and Dad didn't know where they were either. I tried to call Randy, but it went straight to voicemail. I shrugged my shoulders and got in the car. I heanded Ted my keys as I was too tired to drive home.


	9. Chapter 9 John's POV

John's POV

Two weeks had passed and Steph and I had just gotten into Tampa. Ted was in Mississippi visiting his brother Brett in the hospital. I was hoping that we would get the amnio results soon. I hated not being able to tell my family about Steph and the babies. I wasn't sure how they were going to take it either.

I dropped Steph off at the house and helped get the luggage inside before I headed to the post office to pick up the mail. Steph was now 17 weeks pregnant and absolutely glowing. I've been wanting to take her out and buy her some maternity clothes, maybe after lunch today. Once I was home, I sat at the kitchen table and sorted through the mail. Cell phone bill, eletric bill, home phone bill, the bills just keep coming. At the bottom of the pile, there was an envelope addressed to Stephanie Orton.

"Steph, you have mail." I stated.

"From who?" She asked as she put lunch on the table.

"Miami Industrial Labs, Inc." I answered.

Steph set the envelope aside and ate my lunch. We both kept eying the envelope. I wanted to know right then what was in that envelope, but I told myself to wait until Steph wanted to open it. Once we were done with lunch, Steph took care of the dishes and I headed into my office to pay bills. I hated paying bills, but if I wanted to get Steph the things she deserved, then I needed to pay the bills first.

"John, I'm going to go for a walk. I have my phone." Steph told me.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No I just want some time alone." Steph answered as she headed out the door.

I had a feeling that she was heading down to the lake. She loved sitting there and listening to the water ripple. I couldn't wait to take the babies there when they get older. Once my bills were paid, I called Randy and told him that the results were in and that Steph was down by the lake alone. Randy said that he would see about texting her, but he was helping his dad and brother paint the house.

Stephanie was gone for about 45 minutes. I was in the garage changing the laundry around when she came in and walked over to me. I saw the envelope in her hands and noticed that it was now open. I took a deep breath and waited for her to say something.

"I got the results of the amnio." Stephanie stated.

"And?" I asked.

"You are the daddy of baby B on the left side and Ted is the daddy of baby A on the right side. Steph answered.

"That's great! Why don't you call Ted and tell him the news." I responded as I kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Steph stated as she pulled out her phone.

While Steph was on the phone with Ted and her parents, I decided that I had better call my parents and tell them everything. My mom answered the phone and I asked for her to get dad on as well. Once both of them were on the phone, I told them everything about Stephanie, the babies and our little arrangement. Mom and dad weren't exactly happy about it at first, but when I explained it more to them, they started to warm up to the idea. I also told them that only one of the twins was mine, but I would love the other one just as much.

"How did it go?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Steph.

"Good. Everyone is happy. Now we just need to tell your parents." Steph answered.

"Already done. I called them while you called Ted and your parents." I responded.

"And?" Steph asked.

"They weren't too thrilled at first, but when I explained everything to them, they were more accepting of it all and they can't wait to meet the babies." I answered before kissing her neck.

"Did you tell them that only one of the babies is actually yours?" Steph asked.

"Yes. And they said that it didn't matter to them and that they will consider both babies as their grandkids." I answered.

She just smiled at me, I took her back into my arms and kissed her as passionately as possible. It didn't take us long to shed what clothes we were wearing. I made sure that I was gentle with her as the babies tended to get in the way a little. Steph and I made sweet love through the rest of the afternoon. I rested a hand on her growing stomach and it was then that I felt the babies moving for the first time. I couldn't help but smile.

After we got dressed again, Steph and I headed out to do some shopping. I had finally convinced her to get some maternity clothes. She was surprised that they had maternity clothes that actually looked good and were somewhat stylish. After about 2 hours of trying on and buying half the store, I surprised Steph and took her out to dinner. I couldn't wait to get back home and hold her in my arms again. I know I agreed to this arrangement, but I also cherished the nights when it was just the two of us alone.

A few days later, we were in St. Louis and sitting at the doctor's office. Steph was excited as the doctor we were seeing was her best friend, Shanna. Ted and I were sitting there and flipping through some magazines while we waited. Today was the day we were going to try and find out what the sex of the twins are. Tonight we were getting together with all of our parents, Nathan and of course Randy.

"Stephanie Orton." A nurse called.

The three of us followed the nurse into a larger exam room. Ted and I took our seats next to the exam table while Steph got onto the table. We didn't have to wait too much longer before Shanna came into the room. After being introduced to Shanna, it was time for the ultrasound.

As Shanna did the ultrasound, the babies decided to move and make it more difficult to see what they are. Once the babies stopped moving, Shanna was able to see the babies genders. While the pictures were printing out, she turned the monitor so that we all could see.

"Baby A, on the right side is a girl and baby B on the left side is a boy. Congratulations." Shanna told us.

Shanna handed the pictures to the Ted and I and asked us to step out for a few moments. I don't know what was going on in there other than girl talk and catching up with each other. But I had a feeling that Steph was up to something. After we left the doctor's office we headed back to my house to get ready for dinner. The three of us each took showers, Steph being the last as she takes longer to get ready. While we were waiting for Shanna to arrive, we started talking about names for the babies.

"What would be a good name for our daughter?" Ted asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"How about Trinity Faith DiBiase." Steph suggested.

"I like it." Ted responded.

"So do I." I stated. "What about a name for our son?"

"I'm not sure. I do know know that I would like him to have your middle names." Steph responded.

"Ok. How about Jordan Felix Anthony Cena?" I asked as I rubbed her stomach.

"I like it." Steph answered as the door bell rang.

Once we were all ready to go, the four of us piled into Steph's SUV and headed to the restaurant. All of our parents were already there. The only person missing was Randy. Randy finally arrived about 10 minutes later and Steph made sure that he was seated next to Shanna on purpose.

Once everyone had ordered their meals and drinks, I knew it was time to make our announcements. Steph cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, but they were too busy talking and catching up with each other. She sat back in her chair and looked over at Shanna and Randy. They seemed to be having a nice conversation with each other and they both were smiling.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Steph finally stated.

"What is it, Steph?" Elaine asked.

"The reason for this family dinner is to get used to having all of us together for different occassions. Tonight's occasion is to announce what the babies are as we had our ultrasound this afternoon." Steph answered.

"What are they, darlin'? Ted Sr. asked.

"The baby on the right side is Ted's baby and it's a girl." Steph answered.

"What about the other baby?" Mom asked.

"The baby on the left side is John's baby and it's a boy." Steph answered.

After the announcements were made everyone congratulated us and each other. Steph's parents were finally happy knowing that they were going to be grandparents for the first time and to twins at that. After dinner was over with, Mom, Dad, Diane and Ted Sr. came over to us.

"We've been talking since we found out about the pregnancy, and we just wanted you all to know the no matter what, we will always consider both babies as our grandchildren." Mom stated.

"Thank you, mom." I responded as I hugged her.

"We feel the same way. There is plenty of love to go around." Diane stated.

"Thanks, mom, dad." Ted responded.

As we were leaving the restaurant, we couldn't find Shanna or Randy anywhere. Elaine and Bob didn't know where they were either. Steph tried to call Randy, but it went straight to voicemail. She shrugged her shoulders and got in the car. She heanded Ted her keys and drove us home. I just wanted to curl up with Steph, but I knew that was going to be difficult tonight and every other night.


	10. Chapter 10 Ted's POV

Ted's POV

Two weeks had passed and Steph and John had headed to Tampa. I was in Mississippi visiting my brother Brett in the hospital. I was hoping that we would get the amnio results soon. I hated not being able to tell my family that I was the father of one or both babies. I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with my parents as we were waiting for Brett to come out of surgery. I kept looking at my phone hoping that Steph would call soon.

It wasn't until about an hour later that my phone rang. It was Steph and I was hoping that she had some good news for me. I walked away from my parents and answered the phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Ted." Steph responded.

"How are you and the babies?" I asked.

"Good. A little tired from the flight, but good." Steph answered.

"That's good." I responded.

"I got the results of the amnio." Stephanie stated.

"And?" I asked.

"You are the daddy of baby A on the right side and John is the daddy of baby B on the left side. Steph answered.

"That's great. Does John know yet?" I responded.

"Yes. I think he is telling his parents right now. By the way, we have an ultrasound appt in four days in St. Louis." Steph stated.

"Ok. I will be there. But I think Brett just got out of surgery, so I need to go." I responded.

"Ok. Tell him I hope he gets better soon." Steph stated.

"I will. I love you." I told her.

"Love you too." Steph stated before hanging up.

After getting off the phone and visiting with Brett for a little while. I pulled my parents aside and told them everything. The living arrangements, the babies, who the father's are, and that in four days I would know if I was having a son or daughter. At first, my dad wasn't happy at all, but when he realized that he was going to be a grandfather to a potenially 4th generation star. I told him not to push it.

A few days later, we were in St. Louis and sitting at the doctor's office. Steph was excited as the doctor we were seeing was her best friend, Shanna. John and I were sitting there and flipping through some magazines while we waited. Today was the day we were going to try and find out what the sex of the twins are. Tonight we were getting together with all of our parents, Nathan and of course Randy.

"Stephanie Orton." A nurse called.

The three of us followed the nurse into a larger exam room. John and I took our seats next to the exam table while Steph got onto the table. We didn't have to wait too much longer before Shanna came into the room. After being introduced to Shanna, it was time for the ultrasound.

As Shanna did the ultrasound, the babies decided to move and make it more difficult to see what they are. Once the babies stopped moving, Shanna was able to see the babies genders. While the pictures were printing out, she turned the monitor so that we all could see.

"Baby A, on the right side is a girl and baby B on the left side is a boy. Congratulations." Shanna told us.

Shanna handed the pictures to the John and I and asked us to step out for a few moments. I don't know what was going on in there other than girl talk and catching up with each other. But I had a feeling that Steph was up to something. After we left the doctor's office we headed back to my house to get ready for dinner. The three of us each took showers, Steph being the last as she takes longer to get ready. While we were waiting for Shanna to arrive, we started talking about names for the babies.

"What would be a good name for our daughter?" I asked as I placed a hand on her stomach.

"How about Trinity Faith DiBiase." Steph suggested.

"I like it." I responded.

"So do I." John stated. "What about a name for our son?"

"I'm not sure. I do know know that I would like him to have your middle names." Steph responded.

"Ok. How about Jordan Felix Anthony Cena?" John asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"I like it." Steph answered as the door bell rang.

Once we were all ready to go, the four of us piled into Steph's SUV and headed to the restaurant. All of our parents were already there. The only person missing was Randy. Randy finally arrived about 10 minutes later and Steph made sure that he was seated next to Shanna on purpose.

Once everyone had ordered their meals and drinks, I knew it was time to make our announcements. Steph cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, but they were too busy talking and catching up with each other. She sat back in her chair and looked over at Shanna and Randy. They seemed to be having a nice conversation with each other and they both were smiling.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Steph finally stated.

"What is it, Steph?" Elaine asked.

"The reason for this family dinner is to get used to having all of us together for different occassions. Tonight's occasion is to announce what the babies are as we had our ultrasound this afternoon." Steph answered.

"What are they, darlin'? Dad asked.

"The baby on the right side is Ted's baby and it's a girl." Steph answered.

"What about the other baby?" Carol asked.

"The baby on the left side is John's baby and it's a boy." Steph answered.

After the announcements were made everyone congratulated us and each other. Steph's parents were finally happy knowing that they were going to be grandparents for the first time and to twins at that. After dinner was over with, Mom, Dad, Carol and John Sr. came over to us.

"We've been talking since we found out about the pregnancy, and we just wanted you all to know the no matter what, we will always consider both babies as our grandchildren." Carol stated.

"Thank you, mom." John responded as he hugged her.

"We feel the same way. There is plenty of love to go around." Mom stated.

"Thanks, mom, dad." I responded.

As we were leaving the restaurant, we couldn't find Shanna or Randy anywhere. Elaine and Bob didn't know where they were either. Steph tried to call Randy, but it went straight to voicemail. She shrugged her shoulders and got in the car. She heanded me her keys and I drove us home. I just wanted to go home and relax for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11 Randy's POV

Randy's POV

The last few days had been rather interesting to say the least. Steph, Ted and John got their amnio results and both guys were the fathers of the twins. I don't know how my sister got herself into this mess, but I just hope that she knows what she is doing and that she is truly happy.

Today was the day of their ultrasound appointment. Everyone was hoping that they would be able to find out the sex of the babies. We were all supposed to gather for dinner tonight for the big announcement. I had a feeling that my loveing little sister was up to something when she told me to dress nice for dinner and asked me if I remembered Shanna.

I arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes late due to traffic and fans. Sometimes I wonder if my sister thinks these things through before making plans. As I found our table, I noticed an empty seat next to a very beautiful woman. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place a name with the face.

"Randy, you remember Shanna." Steph stated as I shot her that Orton stare.

"Nice to see you again, Shanna." I stated.

"Same here." Shanna blushed.

Once everyone had ordered their meals and drinks, I leaned over and started a conversation with Shanna. I looked up and could tell that my sister was getting frustrated with everyone as she was trying to make an announcement. While we waited for the announcement to be made, Shanna and I continued our conversation.

"I remember you and Steph sneaking into my room and trying to watch me sleep." I stated.

"Yeah. I remember doing that. I'll admit I had a huge crush on you then." Shanna responded.

"I know. I figured as much especially when I would walk into the room and the two of you would start giggling." I stated.

"Yeah. Good times though." Shanna responded as she blushed slightly and smiled.

"I have my own confession. In high school, I had a crush on you. But because you were my sister's best friend, I never did anything about it." I told her.

"Do you still feel that way?" Shanna asked. "Cause you know that Steph is watching us and I think she is trying to set us up together."

"Actually, yes. I know she can be devious. After all she is an Orton." I answered.

"Good. Cause I still have that crush on you." Shanna responded.

Shanna and I exchanged phone numbers and I offered to take her home after dinner and she agreed. Although I had a feeling that neither one of us were going to get any sleep that night. I put my arm around the top of her chair while Steph got ready to finally make the announcements.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Steph finally stated.

"What is it, Steph?" Mom asked.

"The reason for this family dinner is to get used to having all of us together for different occassions. Tonight's occasion is to announce what the babies are as we had our ultrasound this afternoon." Steph answered.

"What are they, darlin'? Ted Sr. asked.

"The baby on the right side is Ted's baby and it's a girl." Steph answered.

"What about the other baby?" Carol asked.

"The baby on the left side is John's baby and it's a boy." Steph answered.

After dinner was over with, Shanna and I snuck out without anyone noticing. I turned off my phone as I knew someone would try to call and find me. As Shanna gave me directions to her house, I realized that she only lived two blocks away from me. I walked her up to her door and before she could say anything, I pulled her closer to me and claimed her lips in our first kiss.

"Randy, I…" Shanna started to say something, but I claimed her lips in another kiss.

I could feel her melting as our kiss continued. I didn't want it to stop, but Shanna pulled away from me. I hoped that she didn't regret our kisses.

"Randy, I would invite you in, but my roommates are in the process of moving out." Shanna stated.

"Then why don't we go over to my place. It's just a few blocks over." I suggested.

"Ok. Let me grab some stuff and I will meet you at your car." Shanna responded.

It didn't take her too long to grab what she needed. Once she was back in the car we drove over to my house and headed in. Once the house was locked up for the night, I walked over to Shanna and once again claimed her lips in passionate kiss. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I don't know how I managed to get upstairs, but as soon as we were in my room, I climbed on top of the bed and laid her down.

We continued making out and as I started to want her more, I started kissing down her neck. She let out quiet moans of pleasure that only the two of us could hear. I sat up for a moment and Shanna started to unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt was tossed on the floor, I helped her out of her shirt and tossed it on the floor as well. I leaned down and continued kissing her neck, shoulders and any other exposed skin I could get to.

It didn't take us very long to shed the remainder of our clothes. I made sure to grab a few condoms as I didn't want anything to happen tonight. Shanna and I took turns as to who was on top. I loved having her on top of me as I was able to touch and caress her. Once we were both spent, we curled up under the covers and I held her close to me. It had been along time since I had felt anything like this. I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Steph's POV

Steph's POV

The next few weeks were rather interesting. Ted was off filming a new movie and John and I were getting everything settled at my house in St. Louis. I had asked both John and Ted to move in with me and as of right now, John was the only one willing to move. I knew that Ted was having a hard time dealing with everything as he was constantly gone and John was constanly with me. I loved them both, but my feelings for Ted were starting to dwendell.

There was really only one person I could honestly talk to and if I could possibly tear him away from Shanna for a little while. Randy was helping John unload the moving truck when I went outside. I smiled at John and Randy noticed that I wasn't as happy as I usually am.

"Hey Sis, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I think my feelings for Ted are starting to dwendell and my feelings for John are only getting stronger." I answered.

"Wow. Do they know that yet?" Randy asked.

"No. Ever since Ted started filming this movie, he doesn't even come here on his days off. He goes back to Mississippi, goes to RAW and then back to the movie set. I haven't seen him, let alone talk to him in two weeks." I answered. "And I have a feeling that he doesn't want to move to St. Louis and he knows that I will not move to Tampa or to Mississippi."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I mean I am almost 30 weeks into the pregnancy and while everything is going great, I am worried that with twins, women tend to go into labor a lot earlier and I'm scared. I want both him and John here when Trinity and Jordan are born." I stated as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I know. Tell you what, I will talk to him as a friend and not as your brother." Randy responded as he pulled me into a hug.

Later that night, John fixed dinner while I rested on the couch. The pregnancy took a lot out of me and the further along I got, the more I wanted to sleep. I was just thankful that Shanna was my doctor as she would come over and make sure the babies and I were doing ok. And since I wasn't allowed to travel anymore, Shanna stayed with me while John, Ted and Randy were all on the road.

"Baby, dinner is ready." John stated from the dinning room.

"I'm coming." I responded as I slowly got up and waddled into the dinning room. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I feel ok." I answered.

While John and I ate dinner, we started talking about the baby's room. This was something I had thought about since finding out about the twins, but I never made a decision about anything. I have 6 bedroom house and there is plenty of room for the twins to have their own room from the beginning.

"Why don't we go to the mall after dinner and get some ideas." I suggested.

"Are you up for that?" John asked with concern.

"Yeah. Plus you will be with me if anything happens." I answered.

"Ok. Then we'll go as soon as I load the dishwasher." John stated as he cleared the table.

About fifteen minutes later we were in the car and on our way to the mall. I couldn't wait to pick out Jordan's room décor with John. And the more I thought about it the more I wanted John to help pick out Trinity's décor too. It's not that I didn't want Ted's opinion, it's just that if he's not here how is he supposed to help me.

Once we got to the mall, we headed straight to the first major store and to their baby department. John and I found the perfect décor for Jordan's room first. It was called "Playoff's" and it was an all sports themed set. John and I loaded up the first cart with everything that we needed to decorate the room including the paint and wall border. As we continued walking through the baby department, John and I enlisted the assistance of a sales person to write down all the furniture information for the room. While John was paying for Jordan's stuff, I wandered through the aisles and found the perfect décor for Trinity's room.

"That's cute." John stated from behind me.

"Do you really like it?" I asked.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Do you think Ted will like it?" I asked.

"I don't know. He'll probably just tell you to pick what you like." John answered.

"Ok. I'm going to have the sales girl ring all this up and help me out. Can you get the car please?" I responded.

"Ok." John stated as he headed off to get the car.

I had the sales girl ring up all the bedding and the furniture for Trinity's room. She told me that both sets of furniture would be delivered tomorrow. After she rung me up and I paid for everything, she helped me up stairs and helped John load the stuff into the car. Once we were home, John unloaded the car while I called Shanna and Randy not knowing that John had already called them.

Thirty minutes later Randy and John were upstairs in Trinity's and Jordan's rooms painting the walls. I figured that the rooms should be done before the babies were born. Randy opted to paint Trinity's room since Ted wasn't here. And at this point, I didn't want Ted there. Once the first coat of paint was done, the guys took a much needed break. Shanna and I were in the livingroom looking through all the bedding and decorations.

"Everything is so cute." Shanna commented.

"Thanks. John helped pick everything out for both babies." I answered.

"Aww how sweet. What about Ted?" Shanna asked.

"He hasn't been around here in three weeks. He doesn't even answer my calls anymore." I answered.

"That's too bad." Shanna responded. "I hope that when I have a baby, I will have someone who will stand by me the whole time."

"Don't get any ideas just yet." Randy stated from the kitchen.

"No worries there sweetie." Shanna responded with a smile.

"What is all that about?" I asked.

"We've already had the talk about families and such, as much as we both want a family, right now is not a good time." Shanna answered.

"I don't blame either of you." I responded.

As the night went on, Shanna and I settled in and watched some movies while the guys finished painting and putting up the wall decorations in the rooms. After Shanna and Randy left, John helped me upstairs and told me that I wasn't allowed to the see the rooms until they were done. I agreed and headed into the master bed room. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, John was up before I was and the store had already delivered the furniture. Randy and John were in the garage putting everything together while Shanna was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. I was thankful to have such great people in my lives. As I came down the stairs, my parents walked through the front door carrying what looked like grocery bags and party trays.

"What's going on?" I asked from the doorway.

"We were going to surprise you, but since you are home on bed rest, we are throwing you a baby shower." Mom answered.

"Thank you. You didn't have to surprise me though. But I appreciate it." I answered.

As the day went on the Randy, John and my dad took off to go play golf, even though John sucks at it. All of my female friends, family members and co-workers arrived with gifts galore. We had good food, fun party games and lots of pictures were taken. Stephanie McMahon and her mom, Linda arrived as well with a car load of gifts for the twins. I thanked everyone for coming and for the wonderful gifts as they left.

John, Randy and dad, came home just after the party ended and started moving the furniture in the rooms. Mom and Shanna did the bedding and got everything together while I took a nap in my room. When I woke up, John lead me into the bedrooms and I started to cry with tears of joy. I thanked everyone as I hugged them. Once it was just John and I, we took pictures of the rooms and loaded them onto the computer. I then sent Ted an email with pictures of Trinity's room and some from the baby shower before heading to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 John's POV

John's POV

The next few weeks were rather interesting. Ted was off filming a new movie and Steph and I were getting everything settled at her house in St. Louis. Steph had asked both me and Ted to move in with her and as of right now, I was the only one willing to move. I knew that Ted was having a hard time dealing with everything as he was constantly gone and I was constanly with Steph. She loved us both, but I could tell that something was changing between her and Ted.

There was really only one person I could honestly talk to and if I could possibly tear him away from Shanna for a little while. Randy and Shanna were helping me unload the moving truck when Steph came outside. She smiled at me and Randy before pulling Randy aside. I figured I would let them have their brother-sister talk and stayed in the house for a little bit.

Later that night, I fixed dinner while Steph rested on the couch. The pregnancy took a lot out of her and the further along she got, the more she wanted and needed to sleep. We were all thankful that Shanna was her doctor as she would come over and make sure the babies and Steph were doing ok. And since Steph wasn't allowed to travel anymore, Shanna stayed with her while Ted, Randy and I were all on the road.

"Baby, dinner is ready." I stated from the dinning room.

"I'm coming." Steph responded as she slowly got up and waddled into the dinning room. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel ok." Steph answered.

While Steph and I ate dinner, we started talking about the baby's room. This was something we both had thought about since finding out about the twins and I couldn't wait to go shopping for our son. Steph has a 6 bedroom house and there is plenty of room for the twins to have their own room from the beginning.

"Why don't we go to the mall after dinner and get some ideas." Steph suggested.

"Are you up for that?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. Plus you will be with me if anything happens." Steph answered.

"Ok. Then we'll go as soon as I load the dishwasher." I stated as I cleared the table.

About fifteen minutes later we were in the car and on our way to the mall. I couldn't wait to pick out Jordan's room décor with Steph. And the more I thought about it the more I wanted Steph to help pick out Trinity's décor too. It's not that we didn't want Ted's opinion, it's just that if he's not here how is he supposed to help her.

Once we got to the mall, we headed straight to the first major store and to their baby department. Steph and I found the perfect décor for Jordan's room first. It was called "Playoff's" and it was an all sports themed set. Steph and I loaded up the first cart with everything that we needed to decorate the room including the paint and wall border. As we continued walking through the baby department, Steph and I enlisted the assistance of a sales person to write down all the furniture information for the room. While I was paying for Jordan's stuff, Steph wandered through the aisles.

"That's cute." I stated from behind her.

"Do you really like it?" Steph asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you think Ted will like it?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. He'll probably just tell you to pick what you like." I answered.

"Ok. I'm going to have the sales girl ring all this up and help me out. Can you get the car please?" Steph responded.

"Ok." I stated as I headed off to get the car.

Steph had the sales girl ring up all the bedding and the furniture for Trinity's room. Both sets of furniture would be delivered tomorrow and I knew that I would need help with everything. While I was getting the car, I called Randy and asked for his and Shanna's help. As I pulled up to the loading area by the store, the sales girl helped load everything into the back of the car. Once we were home, I unloaded the car while Steph headed inside to sit down.

Thirty minutes later Randy and I were upstairs in Trinity's and Jordan's rooms painting the walls. We figured that the rooms should be done before the babies were born. Randy opted to paint Trinity's room since Ted wasn't here. And at this point, I didn't want Ted there. Once the first coat of paint was done, we took a much needed break. Shanna and Steph were in the livingroom looking through all the bedding and decorations and talking.

Randy and I headed into the kitchen and we were talking about the twins, Steph and Ted. Randy wasn't trying to pry, but since he was my best friend I knew that I could talk to him about anything.

"So what's going on with Ted?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea. He hasn't been around in three weeks and doesn't return any of Steph's calls either." I answered.

"Something isn't right. And I don't want to see Steph get hurt. I know that you won't hurt her, as obviously you've moved from Tampa to St. Louis to be with her." Randy responded. "But I will see what I can do to find out what's going on with Ted."

"Thanks, man." I responded just as we overheard the girls talking about babies.

"Everything is so cute." Shanna commented.

"Thanks. John helped pick everything out for both babies." Steph answered.

"Aww how sweet. What about Ted?" Shanna asked.

"He hasn't been around here in three weeks. He doesn't even answer my calls anymore." Steph answered.

"That's too bad." Shanna responded. "I hope that when I have a baby, I will have someone who will stand by me the whole time."

"Don't get any ideas just yet." Randy stated from the kitchen.

"No worries there sweetie." Shanna responded and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What's so funny Cena?" Randy asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Shanna and I agreed no baby until either we're married or we are both ready for one. And I haven't asked her to marry me yet either. So there ya go." Randy responded and we left it at that.

As the night went on, Shanna and Steph settled in and watched some movies while we finished painting and putting up the wall decorations in the rooms. After Shanna and Randy left, I helped Steph upstairs and told her that she wasn't allowed to the see the rooms until they were done. She agreed and headed into the master bed room. Steph was asleep before me and I curled up with her and place my hand on her stomach before falling asleep.

The next morning, I was up before Steph was and the store had already delivered the furniture. Randy and I were in the garage putting everything together while Shanna was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. We were thankful to have such great people in our lives. As Steph came down the stairs, Bob and Elaine walked through the front door carrying what looked like grocery bags and party trays. I had forgotten that today was Steph's "surprise" baby shower.

As the day went on the Randy, Bob and I took off to go play golf, even though I suck at it. All of Steph's female friends, family members and some of our co-workers arrived with gifts galore. I couldn't wait to see what the twins got and how much fun Steph and the other ladies had that afternoon.

Bob, Randy and I, came home just after the party ended and started moving the furniture in the rooms. Elaine and Shanna did the bedding and got everything together while Steph took a nap in our room. When Steph woke up, I lead her into the bedrooms and she started to cry with tears of joy. She thanked everyone as she hugged them. Once it was just Steph and I, we took pictures of the rooms and loaded them onto the computer. Steph then sent Ted an email with pictures of Trinity's room and some from the baby shower before heading to bed.


	14. Chapter 14 Ted's POV

Ted's POV

As the weeks passed I was gone a lot. Between work, Mississippi, and filming my new movie, I didn't have the time or energy to go to St. Louis. I wanted to see Steph, but she couldn't travel and my schedule refused to let me have much time off. Plus I wanted to spend time alone with Steph. And since John has already moved into her house, that won't happen. She asked me to move in too, and well I really don't want to give up my house in Mississippi but at the same time I want to be with Steph and our daughter.

Over the last three weeks I had been so busy that I didn't even return Steph's calls. I know by now that she must be upset with me, but when I get off work at 2am I can't call and wake her up. She needs her sleep especially being 10 weeks away from having the babies. And I'm sure that she has talked to Randy and he will come find me sooner or later and right now I really don't care. I just want my daughter here safe and sound.

Tonight was the first night that I didn't have to be on the set and I tried to call Steph, but it went to voicemail. I left her a quick message to call me when she got this, but I still haven't heard from her. I decided to head out to eat at a small place near my house. What I didn't expect to do was to run into one of my co-workers, Maryse.

"Hey Ted. What are you doing here?" Maryse asked.

"Getting something to eat." I answered.

"I see." Maryse responded. "Where is that Orton chick you're always with?"

"She's in St. Louis on bed rest." I answered.

"Oh that's right. Too bad. I hope she feels better soon." Maryse responded as she flirted with me.

"Me too." I responded with a smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" Maryse asked.

"Nothing, why?" I answered.

"Why don't you come back to the hotel with me and go to the after party?" Maryse asked.

"Sure. Why not." I agreed.

After we left the café, Maryse and I got in my car and headed to the hotel. The after party was pretty wild and a lot of people got drunk including me. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. I was in Maryse's hotel room and we had just finished having sex. I knew that if anyone would find out they would tell either Randy, John or Steph. I was litterally screwed.

The next morning, I woke to Maryse trying to get me started again and to my surprise I let her. She climbed on top of me and held onto her hips for a little while before playing with her breasts. It felt so good to have someone ride me for a change. Not that pregnant sex with Steph wasn't good, I was just tired of doing it the same way all the time.

I held on to Maryse while I sat up a little bit before fliping her onto her back. I pulled out of her and went down on her. It had been way too long since I had gone down on any woman and I missed it. After bring her as close as possible to a climax, I climbed on top of her and fucked her as hard as I could. Maryse was gripping the sheets and screaming my name out. I pulled out one more time and went back down on her until she came, then I put a condom on and fucked her as hard as I could again until we both came.

Once we were done, I jumped in the shower and got dressed. Maryse then got in the shower and I snuck out of her room. I made sure the hall was clear and got in the elevator. Once I was out of the hotel and on my way home, I knew that Steph would find out sooner or later. I just hoped that it would be later.

When I got home, I had an email from Steph with pictures of our daughter's room. All she wrote was "I thought you might like to see Trinity's room." I knew that I had screwed up. I called my lawyer and told him what happened and that Steph doesn't know anything yet. He told me to come by his office and he would have the draft papers for child support ready for me.

I just didn't want to hurt Steph anymore than I already have. I wanted to see my daughter be born, but I knew that if Steph got wind of last night and this morning, she wouldn't let me be there. I drove over to my lawyers office and went over the papers. I was giving Steph full custody of Trinity with rights to see her as Steph saw fit and I would be paying her a decent amount of money in child support each month.

Once I signed the papers, my lawyer and I walked over to the court house and filed the papers. Since Trinity wasn't born yet, the child support wouldn't start until she was born. Once the judge signed off on the papers, I received a copy and I got an additional copy for Steph. I head home and wrote Steph a hand written letter. I stuck the court papers in one envelope and the letter on top in another envelope and marked it to open first and the court papers to open after Trinity is born before sticking everything into a large envelope and mailing it.

I figured that I wouldn't even see Steph until it was time to have the twins, but little did I know RAW was going to be in St. Louis in 4 weeks. I just prayed that no one would say anything to her before then. Later that night, I sat in my house wondering why the hell I did what I did, but it was too late to do anything about it.


	15. Chapter 15 Steph's POV

Steph's POV

A few days after my baby shower, Shanna and I were sitting in my living room coming up with a birthing plan when the door bell rang. Shanna got up and answered it for me seeing how I was 33 weeks along and very huge. Shanna walked back into the living room carrying a large envelope. The look on Shanna's face kind of gave it away as to who it was from.

"Is it from Ted?" I asked.

"Yes. But for some reason I don't think that you should open this until John and Randy are back." Shanna answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that it would be best if you waited. They'll be home in a few hours." Shanna answered as she put the envelope on the table.

"Ok. I'll wait." I answered.

"Has he even called you?" Shanna asked.

"No. He sends short emails and once in a while a text message. But that's it." I answered.

"I can't believe him." Shanna responded.

"I don't either, especially since this was mostly his idea. Don't get me wrong, I loved both of them, but after spending so much more time with John, I fell more in love with him than with Ted." I stated.

"I can't blame you for that. It happens." Shanna responded.

Later that afternoon, mom and dad arrived at the house with John and Randy. I was just happy to have John home with me for the next week and a half. And I was happy to be able to attend RAW the following week. Once everyone was in the house, Shanna motioned for me to mention the envelope.

"John, I got an evelope from Ted today." I stated.

"Really? What was in it?" John asked.

"I don't know. Shanna suggested that I wait until you and Randy were home to open it." I answered.

"Ok. Where is it?" John asked.

"I had Shanna move it into our room." I answered as I got up and went upstairs with John who had waved Randy over to us.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"I got an envelope from Ted." I answered as I opened the envelope.

There were two more envelopes one was marked to open now and the other was marked to open after Trinity was born. I pulled out the paper in the one marked to open now and handed it to Randy to read. I didn't want read it myself as I get way too emotional over things.

"Dear Stephanie, I hope this letter finds you and the babies in good health. I am sorry for not being there, but I have been just so busy with work, the movie and thinking about what you asked me to do. I've finally come to my decision and I can't move to St. Louis. It doesn't have anything to do with you, John or the babies. I want to be there when Trinity is born, but seeing how I haven't been there the past few weeks, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me there. Just know that I love Trinity with all my heart. I am having a hard time writing this letter as I wish I could tell you this in person. I think that you are better off with John. I hope that I get to see Trinity after she is born if I am not there when she is born. I also hope that Jordan is a happy baby and that you and John are happy with each other. I will completely understand if you want to give Trinity John's last name. I can't think of anything else right now. Take care of yourself, John and the babies. -Ted" Randy read the letter.

I sat there in pure shock. Why after nearly 9 months was he giving up everything that we had worked for. Something wasn't right and I knew it. John now had his arm around my shoulders and was looking at me for some kind of reaction. The truth is, I was partially happy and partially heartbroken.

"Well, if that's what he wants then so be it." I stated.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I'm fine. I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen." I answered.

"What about Trinity's last name?" John asked.

"I don't know yet." I answered.

"Ok. We still have time." John responded as he kissed my head.

The following week RAW was in St. Louis. Randy and Shanna came over early and picked up John and I and drove us to the arena. Once Shanna had her pass, we made our way through the backstage area of the arena. John had to get ready for his match as he was up first that night, and Randy had a meeting with Vince so they left Shanna and I in catering.

"I so can't wait to have the babies." I stated as I took a seat.

"I bet. I'm guessing from your appointment the other day that you might be delivering early." Shanna responded.

"Good. I'm tired of being pregnant. Plus I can't wait to hold them in my arms and… Ted?" I started to say.

Ted had just walked into catering with Maryse hanging all over him. My heart started pounding. I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. This is why he didn't want to move to St. Louis and also why he didn't care if I gave Trinity John's last name. He was with Maryse the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" Ted asked in shock.

"Supporting John and Randy. Are you with her?" I answered.

"I am now." Ted responded.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I asked as I heard John's music start to play.

"I just can't do it anymore. I want to be apart of Trinity's life, but I can't uproot my life and move. You and John have spent more time together and I can tell that things between you and I are not what they used to be. I don't want anyone, especially the twins to get hurt in all this." Ted answered.

"That's not true. I loved you regardless of what had happened." I started to cry.

"Steph, don't get upset. It's not good for the babies." Shanna tried to warn me.

"What is she doing here?" Maryse asked as she came back over to Ted.

"Shut up Maryse. This is none of your business!" I shouted as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and then I felt a very warm and wet sensation. "Shanna, I..I think my water just broke."

Ted helped me over to a chair while Shanna searched for Randy. Since she had never been backstage before, she didn't know where to go. The next thing I knew, Paul, Triple H, came running in with Randy right behind him. Shanna finally found her way back to catering.

"I need John." I cried.

"Steph, I'm here. It'll be ok." Ted tried to calm me down.

"I don't want you! I want John. He's been here for the entire pregnancy, you haven't." I screamed as another contraction hit.

"Someone get Vince and John." Randy shouted.

A few minutes later, I heard Vince's voice in the room as he radioed for a medic team and had everyone leave the room except for Shanna, Randy, Paul and Ted. Paul decided that he was going to interrupt John's match without permission. The next thing I knew Triple H's music hit and the match stopped. The TV showed Paul walking out on stage with a microphone in hand.

"I hate to break up this little party, but John, there's another party happening in catering that I really think you should get to. Especially since it concerns Stephanie Orton." Paul stated without giving away what was really going on.

Moments later, John came running into catering just as I was being put on a stretcher. Randy grabbed John a shirt before heading out the door. John and Shanna rode in the ambulance with me, while Randy, Ted, Paul and Vince followed right behind us. As soon as we got to the hospital, Shanna checked me in while I was moved into Labor and Delivery.

"You are progressing rather quickly, Steph. You are already at 6 centimeters. Do you want anything for the pain?" Shanna asked after checking my cervix.

"Only something that doesn't involve an epidural." I answered as I breathed through another contraction.

"Ok. I will get you something right now." Shanna stated as she walked out with my chart.

"I wanna kill Ted." I stated.

"I know. He's in the waiting room. Do you want him here when Trinity is born?" John asked.

"Not really. But she is his daughter." I answered.

"Here is something for the pain." Shanna stated as she walked back in.

"Thank you. Shan, is there a way to tell before hand, which baby will be born first?" I asked.

"I can do an ultrasound as you get closer to delivery. Why?" Shanna answered.

"I've decided to let Ted be in here when Trinity is born, but that's it. John will also be in here and I want Randy." I responded with another contraction.

"I will get Randy first. He's been on the phone trying to get your parents and Nathan here. John, you might want to call your parents as well." Shanna stated.

John called his parents from the room while Shanna went to get Randy. Once Randy was in my room he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. John told his parents everything and they told him that they would be on the next flight to St. Louis. Once I hit 8 centimeters, Shanna did an ultrasound to reveal that Jordan would be the first one born. Randy went out to the waiting room and got Ted. Ted stood outside the room until it was time for Trinity to be born.

"Ok Steph. You are completely ready to deliver these babies. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. John and Randy, I want you to help her push by supporting her back and legs." Shanna stated.

I did exactly what Shanna told me to do. It seemed like I had been pushing forever. A nurse finally came in with more blankets and a second baby bed. John and Randy encouraged me the whole time and kept telling me that I was doing great.

"One more big push and your first baby will be here." Shanna stated.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it." John stated.

"Ready and push, 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.." Shanna counted as I pushed as hard as I could. "It's A Boy! Congratulations."

Jordan cried as he took his first breaths and John cut the umbilical cord. Randy went to get Ted as I prepared to deliver Trinity. Trinity didn't take nearly as long to be born and once she was out, Ted cut the umbilical cord and then left the room. Randy and John stayed with me while Shanna got me cleaned up.

Jordan Felix Anthony born July 15th 2010 at 7:02pm weighing 5lbs 8 ozs and 20 inches long. Trinity Faith born July 15th 2010 at 7:05pm weighing 5lbs 6ozs and 18 inches long. Both babies were perfect in every way with no problems at birth. Once the twins and I were moved into a private room, Randy went out to get everyone.

"We would like you all to meet, Jordan and Trinity." I stated once everyone was in the room.

"Congratulations, mommy." Paul stated.

"Congratulations. If there is anything you all need, you just call Uncle Vince." Vince stated.

"Thank you." John responded.

After family, Vince and Paul left, Ted was the last one there. I let him hold Trinity but he handed her back to me after a few moments. I wasn't sure what to say to him at that moment.

"Please give her John's name." Ted stated as he walked out the door.

"John?" I asked looking at him.

"That's fine with me. But why don't we name her Trinity Faith DiBiase Cena?" John answered.

"I like that." I responded.

John was able to stay with me at the hospital until it was time to come home. I was just thankful that both of our families were there to welcome us home. Mom and Carol took turns holding the twins while John helped me upstairs and sat with me while I was in the shower. I couldn't ask for a better family.


	16. Chapter 16 John's POV

John's POV

The day after Stephanie's baby shower, Randy and I had to leave for RAW. I was just hoping that I didn't see Ted while at work. Randy and I arrived into Cinncinatti and got to the hotel around 6pm. Randy and I had opted to share a room this trip as we were only staying a few nights. As soon as we got to the hotel room, I called Steph and talked to her for a few minutes before heading to bed. I could hear Randy on his phone talking to Shanna. She was staying at our house with Steph just in case something happened.

The next day was RAW and I just wanted to get it over with and head home to Steph. I hated the fact that she couldn't travel anymore with me. But I was glad that next week, RAW would be in St. Louis. Randy and I were at the arena and so far no signs of Ted anywhere. I was about to walk into catering, when I noticed Ted sitting in one of the chairs and Maryse was on his lap. I quickly turned around and went to find Randy.

"Hey man, we need to talk." I told him.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I just saw Ted in catering with Maryse sitting on his lap." I answered.

"What? I thought he hated her." Randy responded.

"I don't if he hates her or not. I bet she is the reason behind him not moving to St. Louis and not bothering with the rest of the pregnancy or anything." I stated.

"I'm gonna kill him." Randy responded.

"Don't bother. I just don't want Steph to find out about this." I told him.

"I'm not going to say anything." Randy told me.

The rest of our stay in Cinncinatti went by rather quickly and soon we were on our way back home. I couldn't wait to hold Steph in my arms and knowing what I know I needed to make sure that she knew I wasn't going anywhere and I would be there for her and the twins. Randy and Stephanie's parents picked us up from the airport and took us home. After being home for a little while, Steph and Shanna exchanged looks and I knew that something was up.

"John, I got an evelope from Ted today." Steph stated.

"Really? What was in it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Shanna suggested that I wait until you and Randy were home to open it." Steph answered.

"Ok. Where is it?" I asked.

"I had Shanna move it into our room." Steph answered as she got up and went upstairs with me and I waved Randy over to us.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"I got an envelope from Ted." Steph answered as she opened the envelope.

There were two more envelopes one was marked to open now and the other was marked to open after Trinity was born. Steph pulled out the paper in the one marked to open now and handed it to Randy to read.

"Dear Stephanie, I hope this letter finds you and the babies in good health. I am sorry for not being there, but I have been just so busy with work, the movie and thinking about what you asked me to do. I've finally come to my decision and I can't move to St. Louis. It doesn't have anything to do with you, John or the babies. I want to be there when Trinity is born, but seeing how I haven't been there the past few weeks, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me there. Just know that I love Trinity with all my heart. I am having a hard time writing this letter as I wish I could tell you this in person. I think that you are better off with John. I hope that I get to see Trinity after she is born if I am not there when she is born. I also hope that Jordan is a happy baby and that you and John are happy with each other. I will completely understand if you want to give Trinity John's last name. I can't think of anything else right now. Take care of yourself, John and the babies. -Ted" Randy read the letter.

I was in shock. Why after nearly 9 months was he giving up everything that they had worked for. Something wasn't right and I knew it. I now had my arm around her shoulders and was looking at her for some kind of reaction.

"Well, if that's what he wants then so be it." Steph stated.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen." Steph answered.

"What about Trinity's last name?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Steph answered.

"Ok. We still have time." I responded as I kissed her head.

The following week RAW was in St. Louis. Randy and Shanna came over early and picked up Steph and I and drove us to the arena. Once Shanna had her pass, we made our way through the backstage area of the arena. I had to get ready for my match as I was up first that night, and Randy had a meeting with Vince so we left Shanna and Steph in catering.

I had already made my way out to the ring was was waiting for my opponent to come out. Once he was in the ring we started the match. I was ready to do an Attitude Adjustment when Triple H's music hit and the match was stopped. Paul was supposed to interrupt my match that night, but I hada feeling something was wrong.

"I hate to break up this little party, but John, there's another party happening in catering that I really think you should get to. Especially since it concerns Stephanie Orton." Paul stated without giving away what was really going on.

Moments later, I came running into catering just as Steph was being put on a stretcher. Randy grabbed me a shirt before heading out the door. Shanna and I rode in the ambulance with Steph, while Randy, Ted, Paul and Vince followed right behind us. As soon as we got to the hospital, Shanna checked Stephanie in while she was moved into Labor and Delivery.

"You are progressing rather quickly, Steph. You are already at 6 centimeters. Do you want anything for the pain?" Shanna asked after checking her cervix.

"Only something that doesn't involve an epidural." Steph answered as she breathed through another contraction.

"Ok. I will get you something right now." Shanna stated as she walked out with her chart.

"I wanna kill Ted." Steph stated.

"I know. He's in the waiting room. Do you want him here when Trinity is born?" I asked.

"Not really. But she is his daughter." Steph answered.

"Here is something for the pain." Shanna stated as she walked back in.

"Thank you. Shan, is there a way to tell before hand, which baby will be born first?" Steph asked.

"I can do an ultrasound as you get closer to delivery. Why?" Shanna answered.

"I've decided to let Ted be in here when Trinity is born, but that's it. John will also be in here and I want Randy." Steph responded with another contraction.

"I will get Randy first. He's been on the phone trying to get your parents and Nathan here. John, you might want to call your parents as well." Shanna stated.

I called my parents from the room while Shanna went to get Randy. Once Randy was in the room he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I told my parents everything and they told me that they would be on the next flight to St. Louis. Once Steph hit 8 centimeters, Shanna did an ultrasound to reveal that Jordan would be the first one born. Randy went out to the waiting room and got Ted. Ted stood outside the room until it was time for Trinity to be born.

"Ok Steph. You are completely ready to deliver these babies. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. John and Randy, I want you to help her push by supporting her back and legs." Shanna stated.

I did exactly what Shanna told me to do. It seemed like Steph had been pushing forever. A nurse finally came in with more blankets and a second baby bed. Randy and I encouraged her the whole time and kept telling her that she was doing great.

"One more big push and your first baby will be here." Shanna stated.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it." I stated.

"Ready and push, 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.." Shanna counted as Steph pushed as hard as she could. "It's A Boy! Congratulations."

Jordan cried as he took his first breaths and I cut the umbilical cord. Randy went to get Ted as Steph prepared to deliver Trinity. Trinity didn't take nearly as long to be born and once she was out, Ted cut the umbilical cord and then left the room. Randy and I stayed with Steph while Shanna got me cleaned up.

Jordan Felix Anthony born July 15th 2010 at 7:02pm weighing 5lbs 8 ozs and 20 inches long. Trinity Faith born July 15th 2010 at 7:05pm weighing 5lbs 6ozs and 18 inches long. Both babies were perfect in every way with no problems at birth. Once the twins and Steph were moved into a private room, Randy went out to get everyone.

"We would like you all to meet, Jordan and Trinity." Steph stated once everyone was in the room.

"Congratulations, mommy." Paul stated.

"Congratulations. If there is anything you all need, you just call Uncle Vince." Vince stated.

"Thank you." I responded.

After family, Vince and Paul left, Ted was the last one there. Steph let him hold Trinity but he handed her back to me after a few moments. I wasn't sure what to say to him at that moment. Inside I wanted to kill him for what he did to Steph and the twins.

"Please give her John's name." Ted stated as he walked out the door.

"John?" Steph asked looking at me.

"That's fine with me. But why don't we name her Trinity Faith DiBiase Cena?" I answered.

"I like that." Steph responded.

I was able to stay with Steph at the hospital until it was time to come home. I was just thankful that both of our families were there to welcome us home. Mom and Elaine took turns holding the twins while I helped her upstairs and sat with her while she was in the shower. As I waited, I thought about how our lives had changed. I knew what I needed to do and I knew just the person to ask.


	17. Chapter 17 Ted & Randy's POV's

Ted's POV

It was the following week and we were all in St. Louis. I tried my best to keep a low profile as I didn't want to run into John, Randy or Steph. It was the night of the show and I figured that Steph wouldn't be there as she was so close to having the babies. Maryse and I walked into catering and I heard her voice. I tried not to be seen, but it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Supporting John and Randy. Are you with her?" Steph answered.

"I am now." I responded.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Steph asked as we heard John's music start to play.

"I just can't do it anymore. I want to be apart of Trinity's life, but I can't uproot my life and move. You and John have spent more time together and I can tell that things between you and I are not what they used to be. I don't want anyone, especially the twins to get hurt in all this." I answered.

"That's not true. I loved you regardless of what had happened." Steph started to cry.

"Steph, don't get upset. It's not good for the babies." Shanna tried to warn her.

"What is she doing here?" Maryse asked as she came back over to me.

"Shut up Maryse. This is none of your business!" Steph shouted. "Shanna, I..I think my water just broke."

I helped her over to a chair while Shanna searched for Randy. Since she had never been backstage before, she didn't know where to go. The next thing we knew, Paul, Triple H, came running in with Randy right behind him. Shanna finally found her way back to catering.

"I need John." Steph cried.

"Steph, I'm here. It'll be ok." I tried to calm mere down.

"I don't want you! I want John. He's been here for the entire pregnancy, you haven't." Steph screamed at me and I couldn't blame her.

"Someone get Vince and John." Randy shouted.

A few minutes later, I heard Vince's voice in the room as he radioed for a medic team and had everyone leave the room except for Shanna, Randy, Paul and I. Paul decided that he was going to interrupt John's match without permission. The next thing I knew Triple H's music hit and the match stopped. The TV showed Paul walking out on stage with a microphone in hand.

"I hate to break up this little party, but John, there's another party happening in catering that I really think you should get to. Especially since it concerns Stephanie Orton." Paul stated without giving away what was really going on.

Moments later, John came running into catering just as Steph was being put on a stretcher. Randy grabbed John a shirt before heading out the door. John and Shanna rode in the ambulance with her, while Randy, myself, Paul and Vince followed right behind them. Of course I had to bring Maryse with me.

We were all sitting in the waiting room and Randy was trying to call their parents and brother to get to the hospital. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now that Steph was in labor. John was in the room with her. I still wanted to be there when Trinity was born, but I wasn't going to push my luck.

Soon Shanna came out and got Randy while the rest of us sat there. Bob and Elaine arrived with Nathan right behind them. It wasn't long before Randy came out and asked me to follow him. He told me to stay in the hallway until I was told to come in.

Soon Randy brought me in to the room and after a few minutes of pushing, Trinity was born. I cut the umbilical cord and then left the room. I just couldn't be in there any longer. I walked out to the waiting room and told Maryse to head to the hotel and I would be there soon. I call my parents and told them that Trinity and Jordan were born and then I told them what I was doing. They weren't happy at all, and they still wanted to see their granddaughter and told me that they would be on the next flight out.

After family, Vince and Paul left, I was the last one there. Steph let me hold Trinity but I handed her back to Steph after a few moments. Steph looked rather shocked and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Please give her John's name." I stated as I walked out the door.

As I continued on my way out of the hospital I realized that I had just given up my only child, my daughter. I would still pay Steph the child support and she would get the first check in a few days. I just hoped that John and Steph would be happy together with the twins.

Randy's POV

(Thoughts)

Shanna and I had just gotten back to my place and it was nearing midnight. John was at the hospital with Steph and the twins. I still can't believe that I watched my sister give birth to my niece and nephew. Shanna was already asleep on the bed. I was still awake and wanting to kill Ted. I don't know what the hell was going through his head and I really don't want to know at this point.

By the time I went to bed it was nearly 3am and I had to be up at 7 to head to the airport. John's parents were flying in and I told him I would pick them up and bring them to their house. 7 am came around rather quickly and Shanna opted to come with me as she didn't need to be at the hospital until 3pm. After picking up John Sr and Carol, we took them over to Steph and John's house and gave them the exrta set of keys to the house and the car.

I then took Shanna to her house so that she could get stuff done before heading to work. I on the other hand was heading back home and going back to bed. John text me later that day and told me that Steph and the babies would be going home tomorrow. I was just happy that my sister, niece and nephew were all healthy and doing well after after last night.


	18. Chapter 18 John's POV

John's POV

It was a few days after Steph, Trinity and Jordan came home from the hospital. Mom and Dad were still here and helping out as much as possible. Bob and Elaine also came over and helped. Dad and Bob were able to catch up and even get in a round of golf. I was very proud of Steph for everything she is doing and has done. Steph was in the shower and that was the perfect time for me to do what I needed to do.

_**Hey man. I was wondering if we could get together today. -JC**_

**Sure. Is everything ok? -RKO**

_**Yeah. Just wanted to talk and need your opinion. -JC**_

**Ok. Let's meet in about 30 minutes at the mall near the food court. -RKO**

_**Sounds good. See you there. -JC**_

I slid my phone back into my pocket and knocked on the bathroom door. Steph was still in the shower and didn't hear me knocking. I waited a few minutes and the water finally shut off. I knocked again and this time Steph opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Nothing. I am going to go meet up with Randy for a bit and just wanted to let you know. Mom and Dad are downstairs with the babies. I love you and I will be back as soon as I can." I answered.

"Ok. I love you too." Steph responded with a smile.

I gave her a kiss and headed downstairs. Mom and Dad could tell that I was up to something. I didn't say anything to them other than I was meeting with Randy at the mall for a bit. I headed out the door and got to the mall at the same time as Randy. We grabbed something to drink before finding a table.

"So what's going on?" Randy asked.

"You know I love Steph with all my heart, right?" I answered.

"Yeah." Randy responded.

"I can't see my life without her and the babies in it. I want to ask her to marry me." I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that. How do you plan on doing it?" Randy asked.

"I want to get the ring today while we're here and then I want both of our families and friends to gather at a large restaurant and that's when I will ask her." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan. You start texting and I will do the same. You should also call your parents and my parents and tell them. I will tell Nathan." Randy suggested.

"I'm already on it." I stated

Randy and I made all the phone calls and texts while we headed to the jewelery store. Randy even helped me make the reservation for the restaurant for that night. After looking around for about an hour I finally found the perfect ring. It was a 7.24 karat white gold ring. The sales person polished the ring and placed it in a velvet box before ringing me up.

"Ok Mr. Cena, your total comes to $123,523.00." the sales person stated.

"Here you go." I responded as I handed them my debit card.

Once we were done at the mall, I headed home and kept the ring and my plans a secret from Steph. Mom and Dad already knew about the plans and gave me some suggestions as to how to convince Steph to go out tonight without the twins. Steph was in the laundry room taking care of the twins' laundry.

"Baby, how about dinner out tonight?" I asked.

"I really want to, but there is just so much do around here, plus who is going to stay with the twins?" Steph answered.

"We'll take them with us." I responded.

"Alright. Where are we going?" Steph asked.

"That's the surprise." I answered as I kissed her before leaving the room.

I sent a mass text message out to everyone coming and Randy was the first to respond. Once everything was set up for that night, I went upstairs and picked out an outfit for Steph. I just hoped that she liked it. As the evening got closer everyone got ready to go. Mom and Dad took the twins with them in the car while Steph and I took her SUV.

"They look rather busy tonight." Steph stated as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"I made reservations, so we should be ok." I told her.

As I was getting out of the car, I received a text message from Randy.

_**Everything is all set up. -RKO**_

**Great we are getting out of the car now. Make sure everyone except my parents is hidden behind their menus. -JC**

_**Already done. See you soon, bro. -RKO**_

I helped Steph out of the car and we walked into the restaurant. The staff members knew what was going on and were told to act naturally. I gave the hostess my name and she showed us to our seats. Mom and Dad were already at the table with the twins. Once we had our menus I knew it was time to what we were there to do.

"Before we order or do anything. There is something I want to ask you." I stated as I faced Steph.

"What is it, John?" Steph asked.

"Since the day I met you, I've never been able to look at another woman. Since the day you told me I was going to be a father, I changed my ways. Since you've given me two wonderful babies, I can't help but fall in love with you even more. Steph, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I proposed.

"I love you too. And, yes, I will marry you." Steph answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. It was then that everyone in the restaurant put down their menus, clapped and cheered for us. It took Steph a moment to realized who was there. Everyone came by to congratulate us and to see the twins. After dinner was overwith, Bob and Elaine came over to us.

"We are so happy for the both of you. Take good care of her John." Bob stated.

"I will sir." I responded.

"No more calling me sir. Call me dad." Bob stated.

"Thank you, Dad." I responded.

"My little girl is getting married. I couldn't be happier for you. Congrataulations to you both." Elaine stated.

"Thank you mom." Steph responded as they hugged.

"John, welcome to the family." Elaine stated. "And call me Mom, please."

"Thank you, mom." I responded.

As the night came to an end, Steph, my parents, the twins and I headed back home. Steph kept looking at her ring and smiling. It was then that it hit me. What was going to happen with the arrangement with Ted. I didn't want to ruin the special night with bringing him up so I put it in the back of my mind.

Once we were home, Steph and I got the twins ready for bed and she fed them while I talked to mom and dad about starting the wedding plans. Steph had mentioned a while back that if she ever got married, she wanted to get married at The Cathedral Basilica in St. Louis. Mom and dad said they would go over there in the morning and see what dates they had available. The next morning, Steph and I were up at 6 with the twins and I decided to ask her about setting a date for the wedding.

"When would you like to get married?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will have to see what the Cathedral Basilica has available as far as dates." She answered.

"Ok." I responded as there was a knock on our bedroom door. "Come in."

"I thought I heard my grandbabies in here." Mom stated as she picked up Trinity and cuddled with her.

I was still holding Jordan who was now asleep in my arms. It was hard to believe that they were already 2 weeks old. I still had another 2 weeks off from work and we were all hoping that the twins would get the ok to travel with Steph and I. Mom and Dad left the house around 9am and called us around 10am with news that the Cathedral Basilica had two dates available. One being August 21st 2010 and the other one being November 10th 2012.

"We'll take the August 21st date." Steph responded.

"Ok. We have a lot to do in 3 weeks." I stated.

"I'll call mom and dad and see if they will watch the twins while we go out and get what we can done." Steph responded.

An hour later we were dropping off the twins with Bob and Elaine. We had spent all morning texting and calling people to tell them about the engagement and wedding date. And Vince was one of those whom I called. He gave me the extra time off for the wedding as long as he and his family were invited. And of course they were.  
Steph and I arrived in downtown St. Louis and she headed to a bridal shop while I took care of getting my tux. Steph emerged from the bridal shop with a garment bag, other bags and a few boxes. My tux was already in the back of the car. When I looked at the boxes and bags, she just smiled.

"There will be more boxes arriving at the house tomorrow afternoon." Steph stated with an even bigger smile.

Once we got home, I unloaded the car except for the garment bag as Steph took that in the house with her. It wasn't until Steph brought in the mail that both of us remembered the second envelope from Ted. I asked if she wanted me to get it and she shook her head no.

"I think I know what is in that envelope already." Steph stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Child support papers. I just got a check from Ted for Trinity. He had court papers drawn up so that after she was born he would just pay child support." Steph answered.

"I can't believe him." I stated.

"Well, the next time he sees me, I will be Mrs. John Cena and Trinity is legally your daughter at this point. He may be the biological father, but he isn't the one she will call daddy." Steph responded.

Later that night once the twins were in bed and Steph was resting on our bed, I sent a text to Randy telling him what Ted did. He wasn't surprised by the news, but still wanted to kill him for hurting his sister. After dealing with that issue, I changed the subject to the wedding.

_**The wedding date is August 21st at the Cathedral Basilica. -JC**_

**Very nice. Steph has always wanted to get married there. -RKO**

_**I know. I also wanted to ask you if you would be my best man? -JC**_

**I would be honored to be your best man and I think that Steph just asked Shanna to be her maid of honor. -RKO**

_**Wouldn't surprise me. Well, I am beat. Night and Thanks. -JC**_

**Women! Alright, night and yw. -RKO**


	19. Chapter 19 Steph's POV

Steph's POV

It was a few days after Jordan, Trinity and I came home from the hospital. John Sr. and Carol were still here and helping out as much as possible. Mom and Dad also came over and helped. Dad and John Sr were able to catch up and even get in a round of golf. John told me that he was very proud of me for everything I was doing and have done. While the babies were sleeping, I headed upstairs and took a shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. I had just wrapped my towel around my body when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I made sure that I was completely covered up and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I am going to go meet up with Randy for a bit and just wanted to let you know. Mom and Dad are downstairs with the babies. I love you and I will be back as soon as I can." John answered.

"Ok. I love you too." I responded with a smile.

John gave me a kiss and headed downstairs. I had a feeling that he and Randy were up to something, especially since both men hate the mall. John Sr and Carol were in the livingroom with the twins when I came downstairs.

"Do either of you know why John and Randy are meeting at the mall?" I asked.

"No we don't, honey." Carol answered.

"Ok. Hmmmm… Those two are up to something." I responded.

"What makes you say that?" John Sr asked.

"I know them both pretty well and the fact that they are meeting at the mall and they both hate the mall, that tells me that they are up to something." I answered as John Sr.'s phone rang.

About two hours later, John walked through the front door. I was in the laundry room taking care of the twins' laundry. I was just glad that as a load was done, Carol would help me fold and put away everything. John was standing in the doorway and nearly scared me when he started to talk.

"Baby, how about dinner out tonight?" John asked.

"I really want to, but there is just so much do around here, plus who is going to stay with the twins?" I answered.

"We'll take them with us." John responded.

"Alright. Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's the surprise." John answered as he kissed me before leaving the room.

I knew that something was going on but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I could hear John upstairs in our room. What he was doing, I don't know. His mom and dad were up there as well as they were changing the twins. I decided to ask my brother what was going on.

_**What is going with you and John? -SMO**_

_What are you talking about?" -RKO_

**_The meeting at the mall. What was that all about? -SMO_**

_I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see. But I gotta run. Love ya. -RKO_

**_Grrr.. you're no fun. Ok. love you too. -SMO_**

Later that afternoon, John Sr and Carol moved the care seats into the car as they were going to drive with them later. John and I both got dressed and ready to head out to dinner. John had picked out my outfit for that night and I have to say he had great taste in clothing. We decided to take my SUV to the restaurant.  
€

"They look rather busy tonight." I stated as we pulled up to the restaurant.

"I made reservations, so we should be ok." John told me.

John helped me out of the car and we walked into the restaurant. The host took our names and showed us to our table. I was surprised to see John Sr, Carol and the twins already there. Once we had our menus and some water, John cleared his throat.

"Before we order or do anything. There is something I want to ask you." John stated as he turned towards me.

"What is it, John?" I asked.

"Since the day I met you, I've never been able to look at another woman. Since the day you told me I was going to be a father, I changed my ways. Since you've given me two wonderful babies, I can't help but fall in love with you even more. Steph, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" John proposed.

"I love you too. And, yes, I will marry you." I answered with tears rolling down my cheeks.

John slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a hug. It was then that everyone in the restaurant put down their menus, clapped and cheered for us. It took me a moment to realized who was there. Everyone came by to congratulate us and to see the twins. After dinner was overwith, Mom and Dad came over to us.

"We are so happy for the both of you. Take good care of her John." Dad stated.

"I will sir." John responded.

"No more calling me sir. Call me dad." Dad stated.

"Thank you, Dad." John responded.

"My little girl is getting married. I couldn't be happier for you. Congrataulations to you both." Mom stated.

"Thank you mom." I responded as we hugged.

"John, welcome to the family." Elaine stated. "And call me Mom, please."

"Thank you, mom." John responded.

As the night came to an end, John, his parents, the twins and I headed back home. I kept looking at my ring and smiling. It was then that it hit me, what was going to happen with the arrangement with Ted? I didn't want to ruin the special night with bringing him up so I forced the thought to the back of my mind for another day.

Once we were home, John and I got the twins ready for bed and I fed them while John talked to his mom and dad about starting the wedding plans. I had mentioned a while back that if I ever got married, I wanted to get married at The Cathedral Basilica in St. Louis. John Sr and Carol said they would go over there in the morning and see what dates they had available. The next morning, John and I were up at 6 with the twins and we were talking about setting a date for the wedding.

"When would you like to get married?" John asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will have to see what the Cathedral Basilica has available as far as dates." I answered.

"Ok." John responded as there was a knock on our bedroom door. "Come in."

"I thought I heard my grandbabies in here." Carol stated as she picked up Trinity and cuddled with her.

John was still holding Jordan who was now asleep in his arms. It was hard to believe that they were already 2 weeks old. John still had another 2 weeks off from work and we were all hoping that the twins would get the ok to travel with John and I. John Sr and Carol left the house around 9am and called us around 10am with news that the Cathedral Basilica had two dates available. One being August 21st 2010 and the other one being November 10th 2012.

"We'll take the August 21st date." I responded.

"Ok. We have a lot to do in 3 weeks." John stated.

"I'll call mom and dad and see if they will watch the twins while we go out and get what we can done." I responded.

An hour later we were dropping off the twins with Mom and Dad. We had spent all morning texting and calling people to tell them about the engagement and wedding date. And Vince was one of those whom John called. He gave him the extra time off for the wedding as long as he and his family were invited. And of course they were.

John and I arrived in downtown St. Louis and I headed to a bridal shop while John took care of getting his tux. It didn't take me long to find the perfect dress. Once I had everything that I could carry, I emerged from the bridal shop with a garment bag, other bags and a few boxes. John's tux was already in the back of the car. When I noticed that he was looking at the boxes and bags, I just smiled.

"There will be more boxes arriving at the house tomorrow afternoon." I stated with an even bigger smile.

Once we got home, John unloaded the car except for the garment bag as I took that in the house with me. It wasn't until I brought in the mail that both of us remembered the second envelope from Ted. John asked if I wanted him to get it and I shook my head no.

"I think I know what is in that envelope already." I stated.

"What?" John asked.

"Child support papers. I just got a check from Ted for Trinity. He had court papers drawn up so that after she was born he would just pay child support." I answered.

"I can't believe him." John stated.

"Well, the next time he sees me, I will be Mrs. John Cena and Trinity is legally your daughter at this point. He may be the biological father, but he isn't the one she will call daddy." I responded.

Later that night once the twins were in bed and I was resting on our bed, John sent a text to Randy telling him what Ted did. He wasn't surprised by the news, but still wanted to kill him for hurting me. While John and Randy were texting back and forth, I sent a message to Shanna.

**_The wedding date is August 21st at the Cathedral Basilica. -SMO_**

_Very nice. -SL_

**_I know. I also wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor? -SMO_**

_I would be honored to be your maid of honor. Is John asking Randy to be his best man? -SL_

**_Wouldn't surprise me. Well, I am exhausted and the twins will be up in about 2 hours again. Night and Thank you. -SMO_**

_I bet. You're more than welcome. Night. -SL_


	20. Chapter 20 Randy's POV

Randy's POV

I had just dropped Shanna off at her place and was heading home to take care of some things before hitting my home gym. I walked through the door and started on my tasks. But I was soon interupted by a text message from John.

_**Hey man. I was wondering if we could get together today. -JC**_

_Sure. Is everything ok? -RKO_

_**Yeah. Just wanted to talk and need your opinion. -JC**_

_Ok. Let's meet in about 30 minutes at the mall near the food court. -RKO_

_**Sounds good. See you there. -JC**_

I changed clothes and headed to the mall. John and I met up in the food court and I could tell that something was on his mind. I just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Ted. We grabbed something to drink before finding a table.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"You know I love Steph with all my heart, right?" John answered.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I can't see my life without her and the babies in it. I want to ask her to marry me." He told me.

"I'm glad to hear that. How do you plan on doing it?" I asked.

"I want to get the ring today while we're here and then I want both of our families and friends to gather at a large restaurant and that's when I will ask her." John answered.

"Sounds like a plan. You start texting and I will do the same. You should also call your parents and my parents and tell them. I will tell Nathan." I suggested.

"I'm already on it." John stated

John and I made all the phone calls and texts while we headed to the jewelery store. I even helped him make the reservation for the restaurant for that night. After looking around for about an hour John finally found the perfect ring. It was a 7.24 karat white gold ring. The sales person polished the ring and placed it in a velvet box before ringing him up.

Once we were done at the mall, John headed home and I headed to the hospital to surprise Shanna. Plus I wanted to tell her about tonight. Once I was at the hospital, Shanna was getting ready to take her lunch break. While we sat in the hospital cafeteria, I told her about the plans for that night and asked if she wanted to go with me. I just didn't tell her about the proposal.

Later that afternoon, I received a text message from John and I sent him one back telling him that everything was all set for the big night. John was happy and I knew that he and Steph belonged together. Shanna and I arrived at the restaurant with everyone else 30 minutes before John and Steph were due to arrive. John Sr and Carol arrived with the twins and I knew that John and Steph wouldn't be far behind so I sent him a quick message.

_**Everything is all set up. -RKO**_

_Great we are getting out of the car now. Make sure everyone except my parents is hidden behind their menus. -JC_

_**Already done. See you soon, bro. -RKO**_

I instructed everyone to hide behind their menus as John and Steph walked into the restaurant. The host showed them to their table where John Sr, Carol and the twins were already sitting. I was facing John and Steph had her back towards me. I gave him a nod and he began to speak.

"Before we order or do anything. There is something I want to ask you." John stated.

"What is it, John?" Steph asked.

"Since the day I met you, I've never been able to look at another woman. Since the day you told me I was going to be a father, I changed my ways. Since you've given me two wonderful babies, I can't help but fall in love with you even more. Steph, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" John proposed to my little sister.

"I love you too. And, yes, I will marry you." Steph answered.

John slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. It was then that everyone in the restaurant put down their menus, clapped and cheered for us. It took Steph a moment to realized who was there. Everyone congratulated John and Steph and soon dinner was served. I was happy for the both of them.

As the night came to an end, Shanna and I headed towards her house. I know that we had only been dating a short while, but I knew that she was the one for me. As we pulled up to her house, I put the car in park and turned off the engine. I turned and looked at her. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." Shanna responded.

"I want to ask you something." I stated.

"What is it?" Shanna asked.

"I was wondering if you would consider moving in with me?" I asked.

"Randy, I don't know what to say. I want to, but I still have a lease on this house for another 2 months." Shanna answered.

"Ok. What about after the lease ends?" I asked.

"I would like that." Shanna answered.

Shanna and I then headed into the house and locked up before heading upstairs to bed. Shanna and I curled up with her head on my chest as we watched a movie on TV. I loved the feeling of having her next me every night.

The next day was kind of blur for me. Shanna had to work early and I slept in for the first time in days. It wasn't until later that afternoon, when I called dad to see if he and Nathan would be willing to help Shanna move her stuff to my house, that I found out that John and Steph dropped off the twins to go wedding shopping.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner when my chimmed. It was a text from Steph. She told me that Ted had filed child support papers before the twins were born and that she had received the first check. She didn't know what to do with it. I told her that he deserves to pay child support for a child that he fathered and that she should use that money to get things that the twins need. I still wanted to kill him for what he did, but I knew better. Later that night once Shanna was home, we were sitting in the living room relaxing when my phone chimmed again. This time it was John and at the same time Shanna's phone went off and I knew it was Steph texting her.

_**The wedding date is August 21st at the Cathedral Basilica. -JC**_

_Very nice. Steph has always wanted to get married there. -RKO_

_**I know. I also wanted to ask you if you would be my best man? -JC**_

_I would be honored to be your best man and I think that Steph just asked Shanna to be her maid of honor. -RKO_

_**Wouldn't surprise me. Well, I am beat. Night and Thanks. -JC**_

_Women! Alright, night and yw. -RKO_


	21. Chapter 21 No One's POV

Over the next few weeks, Stephanie and John planned their wedding and had every single detail worked out. Bob and Elaine were going to watch the twins so that Stephanie and John could have a baby free wedding night. Carol and John Sr. offered to pay for the hotel suite as part of their wedding gift.

Stephanie was just happy that Pastor Ken was going to be there to do their wedding. Since the wedding was happening so quickly, there wasn't time for any rehearsals. John made sure that he had the marriage license. Friends and family of John and Stephanie flew into St. Louis days before the wedding and it was a miricle that Ted didn't hear about it all, especially with more than half of the RAW roster attending the ceremony.

The day of the wedding, Shanna and Stephanie went to get their hair and nails done. Shanna and Randy were both taking part in the ceremony by reading from the bible. Once they were done, they headed to the church to get dressed. Everyone arrived at the church and were promptly seated. As the time got closer, Bob made his way over to Stephanie's room.

"Are you ready darlin'?" Bob asked his daughter.

"As ready as I will ever be daddy." Stephanie answered.

Bob and Stephanie made their way to where they needed to be and once the music started, the brides maids, flower girl, ring barer and maid of honor made their way down the aisle. John and Randy then took their places at the alter. The wedding march started to play and Bob walked Stephanie down the aisle towards John.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God, family and friends to join in holy matrimony John Felix Anthony Cena and Stephanie Marie Orton and to bear witness to the love they have for one another. Marriage is an honorable estate, and therefore it is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and with God's blessing. Today you will receive God's greatest gift; another person to share life's blessings with, care for, learn with, trust in, change with and to discover the greatness of God's glory.

On behalf of this bride and groom, I would like to take a moment to thank all of the special people who have traveled from near and far to celebrate with John and Stephanie and to shower them with love and blessings." Pastor Ken stated. "Dear Heavenly Father, God of Peace and Light, Father of Jesus Christ, who gives us the longing for love and the capability to love, we give you thanks for John and Stephanie for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion as they share their love and say their vows; and be with us their witnesses that we may support them always and be blessed by what is said and seen here today. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love, harmony and thanksgiving, where your Spirit is always present. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen."

"The first reading is from Psalm 1." Shanna stated. "Blessed are the man and the woman, Who have grown beyond themselves, And have seen through their separations. They delight in the way things are,  
And keep their hearts open, day and night. They are like trees planted near flowing rivers, Which bear fruit when they are ready. Their leaves will not fall or wither, Everything they do will succeed!"  
"Who presents Stephanie to be united in holy matrimony to John?" Pastor Ken asked.

"Her mother and I do." Bob stated.

"We are gathered here to celebrate a marriage, which is a spiritual union between two people. Your friends and family have all come to share their love and to bless you in your new union and the creation of a brand new family. As you enter into this union together it is important to reflect upon what has brought you to this point in your lives. A desire to elevate your relationship above just the ordinary and to transcend your own limitations as you build a life and a home that is filled with love, peace, happiness and joy with your spiritual mate.

Base your relationship on friendship, because when we are truly friends with someone we want to spend quality time with them. We care when they are sick, sad or in despair. We listen to their hopes, fears, and dreams as we seek a deeper understanding of their spirit. We show them sympathy when things go wrong. We share laughter and lighthearted moments together. We go out of our way to communicate with them so that we are "on the same page", because being so is the only true way to experience happiness, unconditional love and joy in life. To achieve true friendship takes commitment, communication, and hard work, and through this process you will achieve peace in mind, body, and spirit.

Seek God's love and blessings, praying together often. Love is God's greatest gift to us and should not be taken for granted. Love is believing, sharing, caring and dreaming. Love is honesty, friendship, companionship and selflessness. Love is the desire to be intimate physically, psychologically, and emotionally. Love is devotion, celebration, understanding, forgiveness and sacrifice. Love is strong, yet can be fragile. Love is inspiration, support and the only true way to know God. John tells us that "Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love." God's love is called agape love and the Apostle Paul describes this kind of true love in 1st Corinthians. This is the kind of love that God want's between husband and wife." Pastor Ken stated.

"The second reading is from 1st Corinthians 13: 1-13." Randy stated. "If I speak in the tongues of men and angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I posses to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I am nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. Now these three remain; faith, hope and love, but the greatest of these is love."

"Now that you have heard the high calling of marriage, do you John choose Stephanie to be your honored and cherished wife, to live with her in the consecrated state of marriage?" Pastor Ken asked.  
"I do choose to marry her." John answered.

"Do you Stephanie choose John be your honored and cherished husband, to live with him in the consecrated state of marriage?" Pastor Ken asked.  
"I do choose to marry him." Stephanie answered.

"John, please repeat after me. In the name of God, I John take you Stephanie, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." Pastor Ken stated.  
"In the name of God, I John take you Stephanie, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." John stated

"Stephanie, please repeat after me. In the name of God, I Stephanie take you John, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." Pastor Ken stated.

"In the name of God, I Stephanie take you John, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." Stephanie stated.

Both Randy and Shanna gave the Pastor the wedding rings to be blessed.

"Dear God of Peace and Light, bless these rings to be a sign and a visual reminder of the vows by which John and Stephanie have bound themselves to one another. Let these rings represent an unbroken circle of love, which will withstand the tests of time. In thy name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost, amen." Pastor Ken blessed the rings. "John please repeat after me. This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. Stephanie with this ring, I thee wed."  
"This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. Stephanie with this ring, I thee wed." John stated.

"Stephanie, please repeat after me. This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. John with this ring, I thee wed."

"This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. John with this ring, I thee wed." Stephanie stated.

"Now that you have heard John and Stephanie recite their vows, do you, their family and friends, promise, from this day forward to give them your guidance, and to support them in being steadfast in the promises they have made?" Pastor Ken asked.

""We do!" Everyone answered.

John and Stephanie then lit their Unity Candle.

"These candles represent the light of your individual spirits, joining together with the Holy Spirit. From this day forward, may your unified light burn bright and strong." Pastor Ken stated. "Because, John and Stephanie, you have showered our hearts with expressions of your love, and consented together in holy wedlock, before God and this company, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

John and Stephanie shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Neither one of them could stop smiling at each other.

"Eternal God, without your grace no promise is sure. Strengthen this loving couple with the gift of the Holy Spirit, so they may fulfill the vows they have taken. Keep them faithful to each other, and fill them with love and joy that they may build a home where no one is a stranger. Guide them by your light to serve you all the days of their lives; through Christ Jesus our Lord. Amen. May God be gracious unto you and bless you, may his face shine upon you, may the Holy Spirit that lives in and around all of us fill your hearts and bless your lives with peace always." Pastor Ken prayed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for them as Shanna handed Stephanie her bouquet. John and Stephanie made their way up the aisle holding hands and smiling. Once everyone was out of the church, the photographer took tons of outdoor and indoor pictures. Soon it was time to head to the reception. John and Stephanie had their own limo while the rest of the bridal party shared a limo.

At the reception, everyone had a great time eating, dancing and congratulating the happy couple. Bob, Randy and Shanna all made their speeches and John and Stephanie cut their cake before tossing the garter and the boquet. As the night came to an end, John and Stephanie changed into their honeymoon clothes before leaving the party. Everyone tossed rose petals as John and Stephanie made their way to the waiting limo.


	22. Chapter 22 Author's Notes

Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. Due to work and kids, I have been beyond busy. Now that things are starting to settle down, I will be updating here soon.

~Krista Hardy


	23. Chapter 23 No One's POV The End

No One's POV

John and Stephanie left the day after their wedding for two weeks in Hawaii. John had surprised her with the honeymoon and Stephanie couldn't have been happier. Bob and Elaine took care of the twins while John and Stephanie were gone. Randy and Shanna took bets on whether or not John and Stephanie came back pregnant again.

Once John and Stephanie were back in St. Louis. They started their lives as husband and wife with twins. Jordan and Trinity were growing up so fast and doing more each day. Trinity was officially given John's last name a few days before both Stephanie and John needed to return to work.

"I can't wait to show them off." John stated as they packed the suitcases.

"I know." Steph answered.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked.

"What if we run into Ted?" Steph answered.

"I'll be with you at all times and Randy will be there as well. I really don't think that he'll do anything." John responded as he hugged his wife.

The next day found Randy, Steph, John and the twins flying into Memphis. Once they were at the hotel, Steph fed the babies while John and Randy hit the gym. It was then that Randy let it out about the pregnancy bet. John just smiled as he shook his head.

Later that night at the arena, John carried Jordan while Steph carried Trinity. All the divas except for Maryse gushed over the babies and Stephanie's ring. Some still couldn't believe that John was married. Throughout the night, John or Randy stayed with Stephanie just in case something happened.

Somewhere across the arean, Ted was walking past a few of the Divas when he overheard their conversation about John and Stephanie. Only he didn't hear their names at first.

"I can't believe that he is off the market now." Eve stated.

"Yeah, but she makes him so happy." Mickie responded.

"Very true. They are so lucky to have each other and those two adorable…" Eve started to state but noticed Ted standing there. "Can we help you Ted?"

"Are you talking about Steph and John?" Ted asked.

"Why do you care who we are talking about?" Mickie asked.

"I just wanted to know if that's who you were talking about." Ted answered as he started to walk away.

"And did you see the size of that ring he gave her." Mickie stated.

"Yeah. I am so glad that John and Steph are married and the babies are so adorable." Eve responded as Ted could still hear them

Ted couldn't believe his ears. Steph and John got married. Ted walked towards catering and it wasn't until he was at the doorway that he heard one of the babies fuss. He didn't know if it was Trinity or Jordan and he didn't care. He wanted to see the babies. Ted walked into catering to find Stephanie alone with one of the twins.

"Steph?" Ted asked.

"What do you want?" Steph answered.

"I just wanted to…I wanted to see Trinity." Ted responded.

"Why? You haven't bothered to come see her since she was born and now you want to see her?" Steph asked.

"I know I was wrong for that. And yes I want to see her." Ted answered. "Thanks for sending pictures to my parents."

"They are her grandparents. And Trinity is with Randy right now. I really think that you should leave. I can't be around you right now." Stephanie responded.

"Please let me see her." Ted begged.

"I can't right now." Steph responded.

"I know that you and John got married." ted stated.

"So what. He loves me and the twins. He didn't run out on me during the pregnancy." Stephanie responded.

"I'm sorry I did that." Ted stated.

"I can't do this right now. Please leave me alone." Stephanie stated.

"Mrs. Cena, is everything ok?" A security guard asked.

"Can you please escort Mr. DiBiase out of here and find my brother and husband for me." Stephanie answered.

"Sure can. Mr. DiBiase, plase come with me. Dispatch I need a location on Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton." the guard stated as Ted left.

"Cena and Orton with baby are heading towards catering as we speak." a voice came over the radio.

"They will be here shortly, Mrs. Cena." the guard stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded just as John, Randy and Trinity came back into the room.

Stephanie told them everything that happened and John made the decision to have Stephanie and the twins go back to the hotel room with Randy while he talked to Stephanie McMahon. Randy helped his sister, niece and nephew back to the hotel. Stephanie put the twins to bed and collapsed on the couch next to Randy.

"It'll be ok." Randy told her.

"I know. I just don't know what to do about Ted. Trinity is his daughter, but he signed his rights away after she was born. I can't go through with him seeing her as she grows up. I don't need her to be any more confused than she will be already." Stephanie responded as John walked through the door.

"You won't have to worry about Ted bothering us anymore." John stated.

"What happened?" Steph asked.

"I showed the court papers to Stephanie about him signing over his rights to Trinity and the papers stating that she is legally my daughter and Stephanie advised that we get a permanent restraining order against him." John answered.

Steph just nodded her head as John wrapped his arms around her. Randy soon left for his room and John and Steph headed to bed. Two days later the restraining order was issued and served to Ted. Steph felt bad about doing it, but it was for Trinity's own good.

As the months passed, Steph still received child support checks for Trinity, but they didn't hear anything from Ted personally. After the restraining order was placed, Ted was moved to Smackdown permanently. The twins started crawling then walking. Soon it was time for their first birthdays. John's family flew in from Boston for the special occasion as well as some friends of theirs.

The night of the party, Elaine and Carol put the twins to bed, while John and Stephanie cleaned up downstairs. It wasn't until after everyone had left the house that Stephanie and John were finally able to head to bed. They peeked in on the twins before heading to their room.

"Thank you for the most amazing two years. I can't wait to see what's in store for us in the future." John stated.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being an amazing father and husband. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." Stephanie responded.

John and Steph curled up in bed and Steph fell asleep rather quickly. John wrapped his arms around his wife and thought about their family and what the future might hold for them. John fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The End!

(AN: thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story. This is the final chapter....~Krista Hardy)


End file.
